His Destiny , Her Love
by Periapt Shards
Summary: Still in Progress...Lara Croft enters the arena after destroying the sleeper she finds an old friend outside the Strahov. Lara agrees to help in stopping Karel with the help of Kurtis Trent and Elizabeth Clark. They have to find the Sword Veritatis and kill Karel with it...but a prophesy stands in their way and soon his blood will spill once more to save those unworthy souls.
1. Chapter 1: The second last one

**Notes: This story has nothing to do with My others... I'm writing a new story about Lara and Kurtis and there new mission. Hope you like it and please tell me what you think of it...**

Lara collapses on the ground of the arena, only to discover Kurtis gone and a pool of blood that Kurtis's mysterious flying weapon lying nearby. She picks it up and it quivers its blades springing out and pulling her towards the chamber's exit. She smiles and makes her why to the hug door where Boaz was kept in. as she walked into the darkness the blades quivered back into the metal and Lara just looked at it. She found a door and opened it, there was more blood leading on into the building. "Come on" She said to the motionless dice "Show me the way to Kurtis." The dice stayed motionless in her hand. Sighting, Lara made her way through the building and looked in all chambers and opened all doors that were shut.

Then Lara heard a sound around the corner, she holstered out her gun and aimed it, just to be sure that may just be an enemy. She heard a voice and then listens closely. "Kurtis, fucking where are you." The voice sounded like a women's and she was also looking for him. Lara went around the corner only to see the women walking into a door. Who the fuck is she, Lara thought and followed her. Entering the room, Lara found the women gone and another door on the other side. Lara opened the door and it lead outside and saw blood trail on the snow. She heard the same women's voice who cried out "KURTIS!"

Lara went off to fine the voice and picked out form a corner only to see Kurtis on the ground and the women looking at his wound. She took out an aid kid and started to stop the bleeding. Lara heard the women again "What the hell happened back there?" Then she heard his broken and shaken vice. "What part, the one I left you behind or how I got this damn wound in my gat."

"A little of fucking both. Danmit Kurtis, next time don't leave you own behind" The women spook again. "Now can you get up and walk."

"I'll try" Kurtis answered.

Lara the saw Kurtis struggling to his feet and then leaned onto the women's shoulder. They stared to walk off to the destines and Lara could still here them talking. "Say you didn't pick my Chirugai up while you were in there, did you?" Kurtis asked.

She sighted "No, you left it inside. Can you call it or must I go beck and find it after I get you to a hospital." The women spook again.

"I'll try calling it again." Kurtis said.

In her hand the dice started to glow again and it blades quivered out once more and pulled Lara out from her hiding spot. The women aimed her gun at Lara as she came closer; the dice was pulling hard in her hand. Kurtis spook again to the women "It's alright, it's only Lara." The women lower her gun "Lara, Lara Croft." She spooks.

Lara walked to them as Kurtis stop calling his weapon. She walked into the light and saw the women's face. Gasping out, Lara spooks. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth Clark. Is that you?"

"Yeah it me, I've change a little over the years. What happened in Egypt?" Elizabeth holstered her gun and turned her face back to Kurtis "We have to get to a dam hospital, Kurtis."

Lara and Elizabeth dragged him to the nearest hospital and doctors and nurses quickly took him in to surgery. Lara and Elizabeth sat in the waiting room now and Lara was curious to know how they knew each other. "To answer your question, the temple was falling to the ground and Werner walked away from me before I could reach his hand and fell to the darkness below."

Elizabeth sighted "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Lara then faces Elizabeth "So how do you know Kurtis?" This isn't the time but I need to know, Lara thought.

"Oh, we work together. How much do you know about him?" Why was she asking, Elizabeth thought.

"Not much met him in Paris and we teamed up here in Prague. I think his part of an order called The Lux Veritatis or that logo on his shirt make me think his a demon hunter or something." Lara sighted "What work do you two do?"

Elizabeth glanced at the hallway and then back to Lara "Your right about both, his a Demon Hunter and his part of the dying Lux Veritatis."

"Dying order?" Lara uttered and then remembers how he acted back in the Strahov. "I thought that his the last one."

"No his the second last one, well that's what we think." Elizabeth walked to the coffee table and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Second last one! Who's the other one?" Lara asked with a surprising tone.

"You're looking at the other one." Elizabeth declared as she turned around and took a sip of her coffee.

Lara glanced at her with suspicion. "You"

"Yes, I'm part of the order. Lara look the blood will spill again and when it does, I want to be prepared." Elizabeth then took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Blood? What are you saying?" Lara asked with a look of concern.

"There is a prophesy that talks of the one whose blood will be spilled for the unworthy souls. Only the one out of the Light of truth will this happen." She paused and took another sip from her cup "And it's only me and Kurtis left and if it's not us then there's more of us out there, hiding."

They didn't talk again for a while, until hours later when a nurse came up to them and said that he survived the surgery and they could go see him now. Lara and Elizabeth went into the room and looked at the Kurtis as he lay there asleep. Elizabeth stood at the window and looked out the window. Lara took a chair and sat next to his bed. "This isn't over, is it?"

Elizabeth sighted. "No? And I fear Karel is still out waiting for use to make a mistake."

"Karel? I killed him" Lara sat up strait and glanced at Elizabeth as she glanced back "How can you kill him without the Sword Veritatis."

"The Sword Veritatis?" Lara asked and looked back at Kurtis.

"It is hidden away in the Temple of knights. The place is still unknown." She paused and walked to Kurtis side and looked at him as he was sleeping. "This can only be finding when you collected all the keys."

Lara looked up, Keys what key, she thought. "Where is it located?"

"One key is located in the American jungle and when you find it give the person a vision of the next location and more." But the it's cursed by a warrior called the Brother Limoux, Elizabeth told herself.

There was silence again and soon Lara and Elizabeth went out of the hospital and to nearby hotel and booked themselves a rooms. Lara went up to her room and was too tired to even wash, she fell to the bed. She was exhausted from the lack of sleep. Elizabeth on the mean time took the hotels gym into her own hand. She boxed the punishing bag and did some weights. She couldn't go to bed knowing Karel is out to kill her. The thought of Karel made her angrier and she boxed more and more her anger out.

**notes: So there you have it so far Kurtis is save but is the world in danger and what will Lara tell Kurtis when he wakes up...**

**Reviews please and don't miss the next Chapter**

**;) Hugs to you all**


	2. Chapter 2: Irritation

**Note: Hi everybody here's the next chapter...**

Lara woke up the next morning and went for the shower. Get herself washed and putting new cloths on for the day ahead. After dressing she walked out from her room and down to Elizabeth's and knocked on the door, no answer. Lara knocked again and waited, Wander if she's still sleeping or down stairs, She though. When no answer came, Lara went down stairs and looked around only to find Elizabeth in the gym, still slamming her fist into the punching bag.

"Did you ever go to sleep last night?" a voice said behind her and she turned around and glanced at Lara at the doorway. "I'm not in the mood for sleep." Her voice was sharp but tired Lara could hear it "When did you last get rest in?"

Elizabeth sighted and took a seat on a chair nearby "I don't even know"

"You're over working yourself again." Lara said

Taking a sip of water from the bottle, Elizabeth looked at Lara "That was 10 years ago." She said "And I'm now used to staying awake." Standing up and passing Lara "Let's go see if his awake yet."

Not long after they entered his room and saw him still sleeping. They both took a chair and placed it by his bedside. As Elizabeth sat down, she took a yawn, I'm not tired, she said to herself. "You okay?" Lara's question came out of nowhere.

"I'm fine, Thanks." Elizabeth snapped.

"Just checking, when do you thing he will wake up?"

Sighting, why those she care, Elizabeth thought "Any time soon, I hope."

It's wasn't even 15 minutes when he woke up, he looked at the two that was still sitting in their chairs. The one sleeping and the other on reading a book "I'm glad she's taking a break." His voice made her look up from her book. Lara saw the smile on his face "She didn't even sleep last night, found her in the gym this morning, slamming her fist in the punching bags." She closed her book and sat it down "How are you feeling?"

"Let me see." He closed his eyes for a second and opened them again "Uncomfortable indebted to you and Elizabeth." He glanced at the sleeping one "I'm just glad she's now resting. Last time I check she slept a week ago."

Lara bit back the smile "Don't mention it; at least you're out of danger."

"Out of it, I'm still in it." Came the reply

"She told me about the prophesy." Lara cast and eye on his wound "You're going to have interesting new scares."  
"Yeah but a few more won't hurt me." Kurtis reached out his hand and traced his fingers over one of her own scares that were running from her shoulder to her elbow. Lara shivered again like in the Louvre at his touch and turned her face away to not look at him "What happened" came his question, his hand tapering of at her elbow. When Lara looked at him his eyes where unreadable and so caring. Was he entertaining himself or was he honestly interested? She thought. "A few years back, in Egypt" She paused and looked away again. That's too painful to think of, she told herself.

"Egypt, Elizabeth said something last night to you about it. The temple?" He asked.

"Yeah. The whole place came down on me. I got some broken bones and cut that was so deep that left me scares like this one." She looked at it for a second and felt his touch against her check. Lara looked him in the eyes and pushed his hand of her check.

"I'm sorry." He said and continued to stare at her "Eckhardt?"

"I killed him with the shards." She said simply.

He rose up onto his elbow in pain. "Thanks"

"Karel was there to." And he turned into you, she didn't say it.

"Karel?" He was a little shock "He has nothing to do with my father's murder."

Elizabeth woke up by that name and glanced at Kurtis "You're awake, that goo-"she was cut off by his voice "What was Karel doing there?"

"Kurtis, please calm down." Elizabeth begged.

"Was there something that you're not telling me?" He said with anger.

"What must I say; you're the one that run away." Elizabeth said in anger. "Don't fucking blame me?"

"Oh so it my fault." He snapped.

"Yes it is, if you stayed then you wouldn't be" She didn't continue.

"Be alive today." He said with irritation

"I survived, Fuck Kurtis." She now angrier. "You're suck a basterd

"Tell me who Karel is?" he snapped again. "Know"

"A Nephilim" She said simply "He's the one who's been doing all of this."

"You're lying" He uttered.

"He shape shifted into you." She took a deep breath. "Screw you" She stood up and stormed out the door.

There was silence for a long while, Kurtis still angry but confused. I thought all of them were destroyed; he thought to himself and looked at Lara as she was reading her book again. "Is it true" he asked breaking the silence.

She sighted and took her eyes of the book. "Yeah it is."

"Fuck." His only word and glanced at the door "She's not coming back, is she?"

Lara just nodded to his question. "Let her cool down."

"She's right about one thing" He mumbled. "I did run away. I didn't want this life; I can't blame her for being angry. She lost her fiancé in the war, my nephew. She loved him and she's looking for someone to blame it on."

Lara sat in silence as he spook "Maybe I'm the reason his dead."

Sighting and taking a deep breath "Will you take her back to England until I get out of here?"

Lara smiled "Yeah, distance from you will calm her down."

Lara stood up. "Bye Kurtis"

She walked to the door and stopped at his voice "Keep my Chirugai for now; I'll have a way to find you guys." She just nodded and stepped out into the corridors, she heard him speak "Lara" but she just left it and walked back to the hotel.

(...)

Elizabeth slammed her fists into the punching bag over and over and over again. "Bastard, who those he think he fucking is." Kicks began to find their way and attacked as she speeded up her rhythm on the punching bag. Taking out all her anger on that one object. When, at last she'd exhausted herself, Lake of sleep and now lake of strength left she stamped over to her water bottle only to find her pistols gone. I left it her with my bottle, she thought.

Looking around for them, she saw it nowhere. She looked again when a voice caught her of guard "Looking for these?"

Elizabeth frowned at the familiar, hostile British accent. She had no thoughts as to who it could be. She turned; arms folded to her chest and glanced at Lara, who sat on the floor near the door, her back to the wall and the weapons help up for Elizabeth to see. "What do you want, Lara." She snapped.

Lara pulled herself to her feet and tossed her the pistols. Elizabeth caught both and immediately checked if the safety was on. "Do you think that I'll throw you a loaded gun with no safety on?" Lara asked.

"Knowing you, then yes." Holstering her pistols back and dropping to the floor as her exhausted body couldn't stand anymore. Looking at Lara as she came closer and sat next to her "I'm Sorry." She told Lara.

"It's fine; you're angry and needs to take it out on someone."

"Still, I've no right to say that." As tired as I am, I'm not going to take it out on Lara, She thought to herself.

"I'm going back to England. I think you should come with." Lara stood up "His a big boy, he can find us again. I have his toy."

Smiling Elizabeth got to her feet. "I think that's a good idea."

They walked out of the hotel the next they and headed for there flight to England.

(...)

Two weeks later Elizabeth was working out in Lara's home gym when a noise caught her ears. She looked around and found no one, thinking it was nothing she walks to her towel and picks it up, wiping the sweat away when she sees that her pistol is gone.

"Winston" she called cautiously, surveying the room. Perhaps the butler had taken it to be tidied away somewhere, though he of all people knew better then to take it, Croft Manor always had an intruder.

She was halfway through the detailed perusal of the gym when a voice spoke up. "I could have shot you full of holes by now."

"I should have known you of all people will take it." She said as he came out from the shadows.

"Are you still angry at me?" He asked and tossed the pistol to her.

Caughing it she quickly check the safety. "Maybe I am."

"I'm, sorry for what happened." He smiled. "I'm really sorry about everything."

Looking down and sighted. "It's fine, for now, though." She glanced at him "Come and see what we've found on the Nephilim."

Not waiting for him to reply. She walked of and up the stairs; she heard foots steps behind her and knew he was following her. They reached Lara's study, furnished with comfortable armchairs and lined floor to ceiling with shelves full of books on myths and legends, archaeology, arcane texts, finding Lara asleep on her desk. Glancing at Kurtis "She was working the whole night." And walked to the desk and picking the files up. If this Kurtis was in fact Karel, Lara and I were in a lot of danger. The Sword Veritatis, the only thing that would kill a Nephilim, still was missing, she though.

Kurtis chose a chair and sat without being asked, while Elizabeth looked at the cover of manila folders bearing labels which read, 'J.K.', 'Nephilim', 'Sword Veritatis, 'LV' and 'K.T.' On second thoughts… Elizabeth dropped the file on Kurtis back onto the desk and handed him the others. He raised an eyebrow in the direction of the abandoned file, but took the others without comment.

Silence fell on the room. Elizabeth sat at the window, gazing out into Croft Manor's expansive gardens. She could hear Kurtis' steady breathing behind her, and the crinkle of turning pages. Finally, he murmured, "So Eckhardt was a pawn all along…"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied, voice carefully neutral. "Konstantin once told us about it but was self not sure of Karel's appearance until"

"The battle and his death." Kurtis finished her sentence.

Sighting heavily "Yeah but it was Eckhardt who killed him in the end"

Kurtis looked at the files again and sighted "Karel's still out there." He looked up and saw her expression "You think I'm Karel, don't you."

Sighting she looked back to the window. "Kurtis, I'm not even sure."

Standing up, he puts the files on the table and held his one hand out. His hand stared to glow orange, and then vanished again. Glancing at Elizabeth who was looking down to the floor "Glad to know, you're you." She said and took a deep breath.

He shot a half-grin in her direction. Elizabeth turned back to the window, resting her forehead against the cool glass and taking deep, measured breaths to calm her racing heart. I'm glad that's over, she thought.

She became aware of movement behind her and looked around, to find Kurtis going through the file she'd withheld from him; the file into which Lara deposited all of her background research into a certain American Lux Veritatis member. Cobalt eyes held a sardonic tinge as they met hers. "She could've just asked me."

"Where was the guarantee you'd tell me the truth?" Lara replied as she woke up from her nap on the desk. "Why didn't you wake me?" She added as she realised that it was 2 in the afternoon.

He dropped the file back to the desktop and sat back down, seeming more curious than angry. "Why'd you want to know?"

Lara hesitated. The truth or witty response? She chose a mixture of truth and lying by omission. "Now that I have a choice, I'd like to know whether I can turn my back on you and be safe."

"_Can_ you turn your back on a _former assassin_ and be safe?"

His tone mocked her, but his expression didn't. Surprised at the intensity in his face, Lara studied him thoughtfully. "It's not the assassin part that bothers me." At his hiked eyebrow, she muttered, "If you are Karel"

"His not Karel" Elizabeth turned her attention back to them.

"How can you be sure?" Lara glanced at Elizabeth.

"Because he showed me." Elizabeth sighted. "There are ways to know when you're with a Nephilim or with the Lux members."

"So Karel's still out then" Lara gave him a withering look and stood up, stepping over to one of the bookshelves and extracting a thick, dusty, leather-bound tome. Time to get back to work, she thought and sat back down on her chair.

"I fear so." Elizabeth said and looked out the window once more.

A couple of minutes into her translation from ancient Mexico, she looked up. Kurtis was watching her, a notebook in one hand, a pen poised over it in the other, as though he were analysing. She looked at Elizabeth and saw her writing in her Journal. Gazing back to Kurtis "What are you doing?" she asked wearily.

"Adding to my file on you." Oh, he knew she'd go through the roof. She decided she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"And do I get to see this file?"

"Maybe later" He closed the notebook.

Sighting, what did he write, she thought. "Does Cappadocia have any significance to the Lux Veritatis?"

Kurtis frowned. "Cappadocia, Turkey? Not that I know of, Elizabeth"

"Cappadocia was where they buried the Nephilim sleeper and the Screamer." Sighting "It's also where the Nephilim city is."

"Nephilim City?" Lara glanced back at Elizabeth

"The Nephilim's hideout" Looking at her Journal "They built it themselves, the city is underground. It's believed that they keep the Rod there to."

"You mean the Rod that we always heard in our bedtime stories when we were kids?" Kurtis asked out of suspicious.

"Yep, that one" She answered.

"And this Rod is" Lara glanced back at Kurtis.

"The Rod was said to hold eternal powers." Kurtis uttered.

"And it believes to awaken the Amazonian from the dead." Elizabeth continued

"The Amazonian, now where did I hear that name before" Lara asked.

As Lara was thinking Kurtis then remembered back at the arena, in the Strahov "Eckhardt!"

"What?" Both of them looked at Kurtis now.

"When you came from the Vault of Trophy, Eckhardt congratulated you with that name." He explained.

"Right, that's were." Lara glanced to Elizabeth who started to speak "Why would he say it to Lara?"

"I have no idea." Kurtis said and sat backwards.

"Well then back to square one." Lara stood up "we'll go one with it tomorrow. For now, I'm hungry."

"Know any good takeouts?" Kurtis asked, standing with her. He laid his notebook on the arm of the chair, something Lara secretly noted.

"I was going to say beans on toast, but that would require cooking. The little village down the road has a Chinese…"

He nodded. "Are you coming with?" He looked at Elizabeth who rose up.

"No, I'm going to Call James and do some digging myself." She answered as she took out her phone.

"Okay, let's roll then" Kurtis said passing Lara.

Sighting Lara walked after.

**Note: What did you gut's think of this chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3: Remember The Amulet

**Note: So I'm back posting another chapter where Lara will Remember the Amulet as Elizabeth has found something one the Amulet. Kurtis here's of Yamatai. Read and see and the faster you review the faster I'll post :)**

"Pick up" Elizabeth uttered through the phone.

"You've reached James answering machine, if I don't pick up when you start talking then I'm either busy doing hard core research or I'm busy with my work out. So start you message now." A beep followed afterwards. "James its Elizabeth, if you don't pick up in three seconds, I'll take my business to Luke. Three, two-"

The phone made a click and James's voice followed after "You wouldn't dare."

"Don't try me." She warned.

"Okay, okay" He begged. "So how's the mission going in Europe?"

"I'm not in Europe anymore." She answered.

"Where are you then" he asked "and Kurtis?"

"We're in England."

"England, nice. What business do you guys have there?"

"We're doing research with Miss Croft."

"Miss Lady Lara herself, Why?"

"Long Story" Taking a deep breath she continued. "James, the reason I'm calling is that we need more information."

"Go on."

"Find out anything on the Amazonian Veritatis, Turkey on the Nephilim Cities and the Crystals locations."

"When do you need it?"

"As fast as you can get them."

"Will do." He says "Anything else.

"No nothing else, call if you got it." Elizabeth hanged up and went to the shelf to find some books to do more research.

By the time Lara and Kurtis was back with the food, Elizabeth was done researching for the day and has taken a shower and dressed on a blue top with a long brown pants with brown boots.

They ate in the dining room, Winston retired for the evening and for ten minutes they ate in complete silence until Kurtis broke it "Did you find anything"

Elizabeth looked up and sighted "Not really" She ate more before continuing. "We have to find the sword while we wait for James and his info."

"First artifact in Mexico" Kurtis uttered.

""Yes and that's where we're going." Elizabeth finished her food.

"Raiding tombs again just like the old day, Elizabeth." Lara mentions.

"Yeah, Lara and I worked on this on mission together, it was an artifact called the Forbidden Knowledge." Elizabeth told Kurtis

"Great the Tomb Raider and the Adventurer"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lara glanced at him.

"Always going after some kind of artifact." He said sarcastically.

"Well, like chasing damn demons is any different Mr. Demon Hunter." Elizabeth mocked back.

She stood up and left before Kurtis or Lara could say anything. She went up the stairs and to her bedroom, glancing at the clock it was only 8:15p.m. She took her Journal and continued studding photographs and inscriptions she had found.

Lara went back to her study with Kurtis just behind her. Lara sat down behind her desk again and noticed the opened book in front of her; she looked at it and heard Kurtis's voice "Elizabeth found something." And sat on the chair. "It looks like an Amulet of some sort." Lara passed the book to him to look at. He studied the picture and then looked up. "The Amulet of the gods"

"You know it." She frowned as she looked at the other table, she really was busy going through a lot of books, Lara thought to herself.

"Yeah, we also heard about it in our bedtime stories, just like the Rod it has the powers to give the one they gave it to the strength or something like it, but it is protected by a Shaman until the day comes for the gods to give it to the one they have chosen."

"A shaman and this is who exactly."

"In the stories her name was Putai but I'm not sure if it is really her name." He said.

Putai! It can't be 'remember the Amulet' the words said in her head.

(Flashback to Egypt)

Been months since the temple collapsed and Lara was being healed by a woman called Putai. Today was a day Putai let Lara to the temple to show her the future of her life. She started talking to Lara "You are almost returned to your full powers now. You are learning well Lara Remember each challenge makes you stronger. Your inner strength is increasing." Lara just listened. "One battle is not the whole war, Lara. There are dangers, as yet unseen, that are aligned against you. A new world order is poised to emerge from the shadows. You must make your stand. The future needs you, now more than ever."

"I don't think I can go on with this, Putai" Lara sighted she didn't know if she wants to continue with her adventurers or just retire.

"You have unique strengths Lara. Learn to trust them." Putai said and walked off into the temple, Lara followed

"How will I remember, Putai?"

Putai stopped and looked at Lara "Whenever your need is strong" She gave an Amulet to Lara "remember the amulet. It will help you to learn."

Lara took it and sighted "But the past still troubles me."

Putai showed Lara her pasted "have passions, whatever is useful from the past; will come to you as you need it." Putai vanished before Lara noticed "For now learn what you must with each new situation."

Lara looked up "I will learn, Putai"

Putai carried on "There is a great darkness ahead of you Lara. Remember the amulet. And use your strength wisely. You are ready. "

Lara as the flashbacks of her past was gone she didn't fine Putai anywhere "Where are you?"

Putai answered from all over "Where I have always been. Remember the amulet."

(Flashback ends)

Kurtis wasn't sure what was going on but he cloud see Lara wasn't here anymore "Earth to Lara" he said and she looked at him "I'm fine." She knew she wasn't there for awhile, thinking of the past again and stood up and went to the shelf and puller one of the candle holders down, opening a secret room. Kurtis got up and walked in with her "Welcome to my trophy room Mr. Trent" He glanced at her as she walked off to a glass case the contended the Amulet that was showing in the book her just looked at. "You have the Amulet, but how."

"Remember I told you about Egypt." Lara opened the glass case.

"Yes." He answered.

"Well, a Shaman also called Putai healed me and gave me this." Lara then told Kurtis everything Putai had told Lara after she explained Kurtis took a deep breath "So it is true" he mumbled.

"What?" Lara looked at him with confusion

"The Chosen one, who will help the Lux Veritatis, in the destroying evil."

"I'm the Chosen one, but Why me." Lara asked.

"That's a question for the gods." He said

(…)

Morning came quick as Elizabeth was already up and busy in the gym, when Lara woke up. She came down greeted Elizabeth and went to the kitchen to find Kurtis cooking. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast." He said as Elizabeth walked in with a towel by her face.

"How's the food come, Kurtis." She asked.

"Almost done," He answered.

"Where's Winston, this s his job not yours." Lara asked.

"I gave him the morning off." Kurtis said with a smile. "I make my own food."

I must just leave it, don't want to argue this time in the morning, she thought as she heard Elizabeth's voice again. "You must taste this one food, it's to die for."

"It's not that good." He glanced at Lara and back to his pane.

"It like I'm eating you mothers food." Elizabeth said "She is the one who taught you how to cook."

"Yeah, so I can cook now biggy." He said and took the pane of the stove. Lara could smell the bacon.

"It smells delouses." Lara said and walked to the dining area.

"Go with Lara, I'll bring food now." He said to Elizabeth

"Whatever." She said and walked off.

Later they were done eating, and Kurtis went out for a smoke, taking a walk through the Manors gardens. As he walked he found a big Statue that looks Like Lara. He kneels down and read the engraving. "**Once and future adventurer, for her**" as he got up he heard someone behind him, turning around he find Lara staring at the statue. "I see you found my Memorial statue"

"Memorial" he said. "Why didn't you take it down yet?"

"I don't know, maybe it remains me of what happened in those months that everyone thought I was dead." She sat on a wall nearby, Kurtis sat next to her. "So Egypt, Werner, everything that happened" He said.

"Yeah, that was my worst experience since the Yamatai trip." Lara sighted, pain showing all over her face.

"I know how it feels, the pain never goes away. The scares remains you everything that happened in life." He sighted. "You wanna talk about Egypt or Yamatai."

"Yamatai was my first real expedition. I had an idea that Yamatai was in the Dragons Triangle and I was right but it cost the life of those nearest me and my own life was in danger. NO experience, nothing but the training with Roth made it easier to Climb and staff." She wiped away a tear. "Roth was like a second Father and he died saving my life that day." She couldn't hold the tears and looked away only to feel his hand on her shoulder. He took her into an embrace and tears made his shirt wet. She looked up at him and saw those blue eyes looking down at her, she could see why he was so caring but she didn't care. "You don't have to go on, if it hurt this much." He said to her and she just nodded. She broke the embrace "I lost a lot of friend that day and it my fault." She walked to the statue. "It's not your fault." He said and stood next her. "This was hard but look where it brought you. Your life has been has increased since." He was right; if I didn't do those things then I would never be here. Never been an adventurer who seeks out treasures, she thought. "Yeah, thanks."He smiled and looking back to the manor "Let's go for the next adventure" She smiled and they walked back to the Manor.

**So yeah, Lara and Kurtis is getting there...next Chapter will be the trip to Mexico and maybe more...lips are sealed.**

**Hugs to all my reader and hope to hear what you think...**


	4. Chapter 4: Weird Dreams

**The next post...**

He was walking in the darkness; he didn't know where he was but he just kept on walking. Maybe five minutes later he stopped and turned around, when he heard a voice behind him. A figure stood in front of him, it was a female figure and he could make out that she was bleeding from her wound, she was covered in dirt and her cloths were torn. "Who are you?"

He looked at he but couldn't see her face but the voice was too familiar. Lara, he though and heard her speak again "What do you want?"

"Lara, what do you mean?" He asked.

"She is the key." She said "She's the answer to your troubles."

"Who?" he begged "Who are you talking about?"

"She will help you in your destiny" She said "Who are you"

"Lara it's me, it Kurtis." He said and tried to reach her but it was like they were miles up part.

"She will save you" her voice was cold "She's the Key, your power, your savoir, you Hurricane and she is going to be by your side, so what do you want?"

"Lara, Please…" He begged again "I don't understand"

"Remember your destiny Kurtis Heissturm. You are the one and only but without her you doomed." She then started to disappear.

"Lara, wait!" He runs to the shadow. "Please no..."

He gasped for air and snapped his eyes opened only to find himself in the seats of an airplane; his head was on the window. He slowly lifts his head up and looked to his side and saw Lara reading and Elizabeth who was sleeping. He looked out his window and tries to think about the weird dream he just had.

He was brought back to realty when Lara spook "Where landing in 10 minute." She told Elizabeth as she yawned and wiped her eyes to fully awake "Awesome, glad I took that nap." She said

Lara looked at the Kurtis "Glad both of you got some sleep in."

"Yeah, well you didn't have strange dream. "Elizabeth uttered.

"What dream?" Lara asked.

"I was locked in a basement or cell and it was dark. I was weak, full of burses and cuts, like I was beaten up. I lay down onto the ground when I heard a voice from the other side of my cell. It was Kurtis who spook, telling me that Karel is going to win if I don't do something, You also said 'Who are you' like you didn't know me or something" She to a deep breath and continued "I begged you to help me but you ignored me and went on saying 'I must stand and fight for I am the light' I pleaded for help not knowing what you where saying. You went on saying 'that only she has the key to help him through his destiny.' I asked you who you where talking about but all you said again 'The way you see them is how they will help the world from disaster' and then you vanished."

"I also had a dream, just deferent, I was somewhere dark and it was Lara who came to me." He went on telling his dream and after he finished, Lara glanced back and forth at the two. "So what does it mean?" She asked.

"I, I don't know." He answered with frustration.

"What every it is, we need to do some digging." Elizabeth said "If this is a warning then we need to know the facts."

(…)

They check into a hotel, in the city of Teotihuacan and went to their rooms to freshen up. Kurtis went out on his balcony and started to smoke and took the view of the city in. Lara took a quick shower and fell onto her bed, reading a book. Elizabeth was checking her journal for any clue to the weird dreams but found nothing. She then went down stairs to ask for tomorrow's tour to the Pyramids and the man booked them for tomorrow mornings trip.

(…)

She was in the woods, on the trail for the lost temple when she heard someone behind her. She swung around, with guns ready for any attacks and aimed to the shadows of where the voice was coming from "He needs you, Lara" The voice was so familiar to Lara that she gasped out "Elizabeth?"

In the shadows, a figure appeared and Lara could see that it was Elizabeth, but she was in a red dress, hair loose and hanging over a part of her face. She looked so deferent without her explorer's cloths. Lara never saw Elizabeth like this before and heard her speak again "He is going to die, Lara."

Elizabeth came closer and was shining like a star "If you're not by his side, he will die."

"Who?" Lara asked.

"One battle is not the whole war, Lara. There are dangers and he needs you to be strong." Elizabeth then showed something Lara couldn't make out. "The future needs you both, now more than ever."

"What are you saying?" Lara pleaded for answers

"You must save him for you are the key to his life."

"Who, Please" Lara begged "Who is it?"

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked "What do you want?"

"Please…" Lara said again.

"His destiny awaits and needs you to be stronger than ever." Elizabeth then walked back into the dark of the woods. Lara running after as she heard her one last times "You are the Key, Lara Croft"

"No, wait." Lara screamed.

Gasping for air, Lara sat up straight in her hotel bed and glanced at the clock-5:55a.m. She got up and walked to the bathroom and stood at the mirror and looked herself, as she thought about the dream she just had. She washed her face, to awaken herself and got dressed.

She walked out of her room and to the Kurtis's room that was open. She went inside to find Elizabeth on his bed and Kurtis tapping her arm that was bleed. He applied a bandage and looked up to greet Lara. "Morning"

"Morning, Lara." Elizabeth greeted "Thanks."

"No problem." He said and stood up.

"Morning, what happened." Lara asked Elizabeth.

"I got up early this morning and went for a walk when one of Karel's followers started shooting at me. " Elizabeth answered "I killed him but he got me" She pointed to her arm Kurtis had bandaged.

"Karel knows where we are." Lara said.

"It looks like it. I couldn't sleep had that dream again and yeah went for a walk to clear my head." Elizabeth answered.

"I had the same one also but it was a little more now. Saying that she will be my guide and that together we're unstoppable" Kurtis said as he went over to his bag.

"I had a dream this morning to; I was in the jungle when Elizabeth came to me." Lara told her dream and finished with as they glanced at each other.

"First me, then Kurtis now Lara, this is getting more and more weird. Someone wants us to know something." Elizabeth said.

"Your right but who, I saw Lara, you saw me and Lara saw you that all we got." Kurtis sat on the bed and pulled his cigarettes out.

Elizabeth grabbed his lighter. "No, we have the info, We now of who the Key is, Lara and if we put the others together maybe will figure it out." She wrote everything in her journal.

After she has writhen everything down and put them together she went on "The Dream Lara had make's sense of Kurtis's dream, but mine is still not making sense."

"Maybe it's linked but I'm just saying maybe" Kurtis sighted "When must we go."

"In a half hour, the guide will meet us in the lobby." Elizabeth answered as she scribbled in her journal more and more. "If your right but we're still now where else but Lara."

"We'll figure it out." Lara said

"Okay, can I get my lighter back?" He asked Elizabeth

She throws him the lighter "You really should stop smoking."

He just caught it and walked out to the balcony.

**So what's up with all these dream's...will they figure it out or will it be to late. The next Chapter will be the Pyramid and how they will find the artefact and see the vision of the next...**


	5. Chapter 5: The Pyramid of the moon

**Here's the next Chapter enjoy...**

"We're booked onto a tour of the Pyramids with the local family who looks after them. One of them will be our guide." With that explanation, she continued past the main doors and headed instead for the reception desk.

"We're expecting a guide" she told the smiling receptionist, not bothering with delicateness.

The young woman responded in kind, not answering and instead just turning and shouting over her shoulder to somebody in the back room. "David, your tourists are here." The receptionist immediately busied herself on the computer.

They waited until David appeared with a backpack slung over his shoulder, a pair of sunglasses in his hand, and a wide smile on his face.

"Hello," he almost shouted.

Kurtis grovel slightly. The man's cheeriness was not going to match too well with Lara's irritability, which he could tell. He looked over to her. She was trying to hide a frown. Elizabeth just looked at him with smile and greeted David. "Hallo, David."

David's teeth were as white against his dark skin as he grinned, his expression slightly intimidate due to his eyes now being hidden behind his sunglasses. He might have been faking the excitement, he might not have.

"Are you ready for your Pyramids tour?" he asked.

Lara nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Elizabeth and Kurtis also nodded and picked their backpacks up.

"It's a very physical day; I hope you have your walking boots on."

"We're ready," Lara assured him, she, Elizabeth and Kurtis following as David straddle for the doors.

"It's very bright today," he remarked as he unlocked and got into their vehicle, a beaten and mudded Jeep. Lara ignored him whilst Kurtis agreed and Elizabeth just sighted.

Their journey passed in silence to begin with, their driver speeding them through the town streets on smooth roads filled with traffic, but as they left the city limits and passed onto rougher terrain, he began to chat to them, despite Lara's obvious lack of interest in the conversation.

His comments were light and throwaway at first, just small talk, but then Kurtis decided to take things in a different direction. Throwing a glance at Lara and Elizabeth in the back seat, he asked, "David, are there any Powerful Keys in the Pyramids?"

David smiled to himself and Kurtis supposed that he was thinking to himself, though in good nature, that they were typical tourists. Typical tourists who'd had a personal argument, perhaps.

"No, there are no Powerful Keys. There are actually very few of the larger Hieroglyphist that talks about it, and they are all in museums. You've made an unnecessary journey if that's what you want to see; there are rumours of two. One in Africa and one in Asia but its just rumours."

"Have you heard of any in this area? Ever?"

Turning onto a smaller and yet bumpier track, David shook his head. "No, but there are people who makes them for tourist like you. " He grinned and Kurtis joined him, shaking his head.

"I'm on the lookout for the real deal."

"Then you're on the wrong tour, my friend, there's just broken pottery and bones in the Pyramids." He paused and then continued conversationally. "There is a local legend of this Key, but if it ever existed, it was looted long ago."

Elizabeth looked up; her face registered a flicker of interest. Clearly, this was something she hadn't been aware of.

"Go on," Kurtis said.

Their driver smiled, obviously amused by the interest. "Some of the locals are descendents of the Teotihuacan's and Meztli's. They have a story that there is a Key kept in one of the Pyramids and that it is one of five. When you put them together they will lead you to the location of the Sword Veritatis." Lara leaned forward, listening intently now with Elizabeth. Kurtis exchanged a glance at them but David continued.

"The Sword lets you call up one of the Angels to destroy a Nephilim. The Angel is said to be one of the first of the order called the Lux Veritatis. He is the most powerful one of all of them and that if the Lux Knight finds this sword and he is not the powerful like the Angel. The Angel will kill him." He paused. Kurtis looked surprised that he knew so must of his order but Elizabeth spook for the first time "Do you know anything more about the Key or the order?"

David took notice of her in the rear view mirror for a moment and then ignored her question. "I don't think you'll have a problem with the hike through the pyramids today – you guys look very fit. Do you hike often?"

Lara answered this time "I enjoy physical activities," Lara smiled at Elizabeth. "Rock climbing, mostly."

Without warning, David jumped back to the previous topic of conversation. "It is guarded – all of them are."

"The Keys? Guarded by what or who?" Lara asked warily, suspiciously.

"By spirits bound to protect the Keys and the Sword. They say that these guards are form the order and will destroy anyone who dares to get it from them." He was speaking loudly and he continued. "_If_ you managed to get one of the Keys, it would show you where to look for the next, and then when you had all five, they would show you where the sword is located, but getting it still wouldn't be easy."

"Guarded by the Lux Veritatis?" Lara asked, turned to Elizabeth.

"Oh, yes. The Lux Veritatis, they are powerful like the first who started them and each had a name but I don't know about them"

Lara frowned. "What?"

"I mean," David smiled, "they have each a name, and maybe they each had a different power so they got names for each power."

In the back, Lara rolled her eyes and settled back into her seat, a mocking smile on her face. Clearly, she had rather more confidence in her Angel-handling abilities than David. Elizabeth just looked out to the landscape and could see from far all the Pyramids.

The car slowed on a slight incline and then stopped, there where little shops nearby and at the Pyramids they could see the tourists going in and out with their guides.

"So witch Pyramid do you guys want to see first?" He asked

They claimed out of the Jeep and Elizabeth turned to him. "The Pyramid of the moon."

"Let go, the Pyramid is the second Largest in the area and some have called it _Tenan_, which in Nahuatl, means 'mother or protective stone.' And it covers a structure older than the Pyramid of the Sun which existed prior to 200 AD."

He went on with the history part but they weren't listening. They were checking the place out to find any signs of where the Key is hidden.

They stopped at a wall with ladder that was going up. Lara asked if she could clam up and look, their guide nodded and Lara claimed up. Elizabeth looked around in the chamber and found some interesting paintings on the walls. She walked over to them to look at them closer as she heard Kurtis's voice.

"What do you see up there, Lara?" Kurtis asked, coming to stand at the bottom.

"Lovely," was all she said "These jars are beautifully preserved – the colours are so bright. How old are all these?"

Kurtis braced his foot on the bottom rung of the ladder and hauled himself up behind her, coming to rest just two steps below her and steadying himself with a hand on the rock face either side of her, his face hovering close to hers over her shoulder. His breath stirred her fringe and his body rested lightly against hers. Steadfastly, Lara ignored him, her expression becoming hard and her concentration focusing pointedly on the bright blue jar that sat at the front of the group.

"Quite the collection you've got here, David," Kurtis said.

"There is much, much more to see," David replied proudly.

She smile and they claimed back down to the large chamber, Kurtis notice Elizabeth wasn't with them anymore and looked around only to find her standing at other side of the room looking at the Paintings. They walked over to her and Kurtis spook "Found anything interesting"

Elizabeth turned around "David, what do say of these." She ignored Kurtis and walked up to David.

"Lux Veritatis warriors, that symbol are what separate them from the normal people." He answers and pointed to the Shield that had the Lux symbol on them.

Lara glanced at the wall and noticed something else, writing. She walked closer to read it but the David then stopped her. "We have must more to check out, come on." He pushed those forwards to the next chamber.

They came back to the hotel hours later, where they were sitting in Elizabeth room. She was going through a book, as Kurtis took another smoke on the balcony and Lara helping her out. After a while, Elizabeth called Kurtis to come in. "So when I looked at the paintings, I found writing, that tells of the key being buried deeper down in that Pyramid."

"So how do we get it?" Kurtis asked.

"Remember the site in the Louvre, well it the same, go down, do puzzles and find the artefact and avoid the spirit." Elizabeth answered.

Lara looked up with a frown "Another Hall of seasons?"

"No, our ancestor builds other shorts of traps and clues to find the artefact. The hall of seasons is just for the painting and something else, that we don't need now." She took a breath "In the pyramid of the moon, you need to find the entrance down to the Hall of planets. Getting is going to be the hard part, in case you forgot, the Hall of seasons had Skeletons guarding the four rooms that will lead you to the artefact." She paused.

Kurtis went on for her "In this on they are, what people will say Aliens down there. The Lux Veritatis created a few of these to protect the Hall of planets from Tomb raiders like you." He smiled at Lara at that remark. "They are really called the Limoux guards."

"Limoux, why?" Lara asked.

"They were created by one of the Limoux brother in the late 13th century." Elizabeth answered.

"Okay, so how do we get past them?" Lara asked.

"We have to use our powers to hold them of, we can't destroy them. Only the Limoux brothers know how." Elizabeth answered with a sight

"Then what brothers are you guys then." Lara frowned at this.  
"I'm an Aicard Brother." Elizabeth said.

"And I'm a Guilhelm Brother." Kurtis uttered. "But our powers can only keep them down for a while. "

"That's right and only one of us can go and find the artefact whilst the other on hold them off for us." Elizabeth finished his sentence.

"Is there anything else, any other spirits I may know of?" Lara asked.

"Yes, the brother that created them was buried with the artefact and he is guarding it like, Brother Obscura."Elizabeth answered "He is Brother Martin Limoux and he was one of the powerful one in the Limoux family."

They went on with their plan of how to sneak into the pyramid and who will hold the Limoux Guard down and who will help Lara with Brother Limoux sprit. After this they will head out tonight and break in.

(...)

They were in the pyramid again and followed Elizabeth down to the Chamber of the painting she had been looking at this morning. They arrived and Elizabeth told them to look for a loose stone or lever. They nodded and started looking until Lara found it. The pulled it and on their right a hug stone wall slide open, reliving a secrets staircase going down. They followed it and soon it became darker. Lara and Elizabeth pulled out there flashlights and cared on walking; Kurtis took his Chirugai to light the way.

Not long after the walk down, they found themselves in a room full of blades and spikes. On the other side of the room, there was a door with two statues on both sides of the door. Elizabeth raised her arms and through a telepathic energy to the blades making it stops swinging. Kurtis used on hand to stop the spikes that were coming out at random times. After the blades and Spikes were deactivated from their powers, they walked closer to the door with statues. Lara looked at them with an uneasy eye and Stop Kurtis and Elizabeth in their tracks.

"What's wrong, Lara." Kurtis asked.

"This is too easy." Lara answered, as Kurtis glanced at her with a frown.

"She's right, something about those statues isn't right." Elizabeth said as she followed Lara's quick reaction.

Kurtis just let it go and moved forward, as Lara and Elizabeth suspected, the statues came to life. Kurtis step backward and caught his Chirugai in his hand.

"We told you." Lara mocked and got her guns at ready. Elizabeth took her trusty Skull cutter out; its blades shooting out and in the middle of the weapon, Lara could see the Skull, the blades looked deferent then the Chirugai blades. It was rounder but looked sharper, like it could go through bone. Maybe that's why it has a skull on it; Lara thought and then heard Kurtis's voice.

"Lara, when I say go, you run through that door."

"What, I'm not leaving you to fight alone again." Lara shouted at him.

"Lara just go when he say, we have a plan." Elizabeth told Lara.

Lara looked at them and knew she had to trust them.

Kurtis went for the one on the right ad Elizabeth for the left one. The dodged and rolled and attracted the statues until they had an up hand on them. When they did Kurtis told Lara to run and she did. After knowing Lara was inside the other room, Elizabeth lost interest on her statue and went after with Kurtis hot on her heals. They turned around and used their powers together to lock and shield the door.

They took some quick breath and looked at each other for battle wound but found only scratch "Lara" Elizabeth called after knowing Kurtis was fine. Lara came out form a room and head for them. "What did you guys do?" Lara asked as she saw the locked door.

"We trapped them inside the room." Kurtis answered. "Let get moving.

Without a word they walked on and entered a larger room. Lara gasped "This must be the Hall of Planets; it almost looks Like the Hall of seasons."

"Yip, this is the Hall of planets." Elizabeth confirmed and walked into the middle of the room. Just like the Hall of seasons it has a cycle in the middle showing some paintings. Four painting show four planets on each. Lara looked and saw five large doors on each sides of the room.

"So it woks the same as the Hall of seasons, open one of the doors by standing o that platform. Go in and find what if I may ask?" Lara said.  
"We have to find four of those on the floor. It Pluto, Earth, Mars and Venus." Elizabeth answered. "We find the same artefact that as their powers. But something is missing" She looked around but found nothing that she was looking for.

"What?" Lara asked.

Kurtis knew what Elizabeth was searching for. "The Limoux Guards are nowhere to be seen." He answered for her.

Not saying anything else they stood on the first platform and open on door on the left. As it opens a Limoux Guard came out. "Kurtis go with Lara, this one is mine. "Elizabeth said and used her powers against it. They didn't think tweeze and run into the open door where the guard came out. They headed into the Guardian of Hell, were the Pluto shard was waiting for them to get.

**So They got into the underground site of the pyramid. Lara and Kurtis are heading for the first artefact that will open the door to the Key they are here for. Next Chapter will be of the Guardian of Hell room. What will happen?**


	6. Chapter 6: Guardian of hell

As they entered the large room, Lara looked at the statue in the middle of the room. As for Kurtis, he just looked at the Pluto Shard behind it. He glanced at Lara and noticed her expiration "Is something wrong?"

"That statue looks to real." She answered.

He looked at the statue and could figure out what she was saying. "The Guardian"

"The Guardian?" She frowned at him.

"The hall isn't called 'the Guardian of hell' for nothing." He grinds. "If I'm right that statue can came to alive but I'm just thinking."

"Don't you now these tombs?" She asked.

"Nop, Elizabeth's the expert on it, not me." He said and glanced back at her. "Let's move and see."

He started walking until the floor underneath his feet shock. He looked backwards to find Lara stepping backwards and pulling her guns out. She glanced at him and then to the statue that just came alive. He starts backing away and holstered out his BoranX, he also took out his Chirugai.

Then the earth quick got worst and the floor where they were standing started to crumble. Lara knew what was going to happen and grabbed Kurtis by the arm and pulled him to the other side of the room, she pulled to hard that he almost fell back. Kurtis looked at the place they were standing not seconds go and saw the platform gone. He glanced at Lara but she was a little bit busy with the Guardian to notice him staring.

The Guardian threw a fire ball at Lara but she dodges it just in time and it landed not center miters away from Kurtis's feet. Lara looked at him for a second and then back to the Guardian, She aimed her guns again at it as she starts to speak. "Are you going to stander at wait to get hit?" She stopped as she rolled out of the way of another fire ball and continued "Or are you going to help."

She jumped to the next platform as the floor crumbled away where she was standing, and then hear his voice. "I'm thinking of something hear but-"he was cut off when a fire ball came his way and he dodged it fast "But it's not easy with the floors starting to crumble away." He jumped to the next platform for safety. "And that thing can fly, I can't, well not me" He paused and looked at her. They located eyes for a second when she broke it, when she dodges another fire ball. "What? Who else?" She asked out of breath, she landed hard on her stomach because the fire ball's shock wave got her and knocked her down.

Kurtis throws his Chirugai in the air and at the Guardian to give Lara and him time to jump for more platforms. "Elizabeth has the ability to fly." He answered her and tried to get to her. "What can you do then?" She asked as she tried to reach to the shard but the Guardian wouldn't let her. Kurtis's Chirugai didn't even arm it. He caught it again after he failed and looked at Lara that was so far on the other side of the room. "I have Farsee ability. I can take my mind out of my body and take it through place I can't reach." He jump again and then noticed the Balcony above him, he looked on the other side of the room were Lara was and looked up to see another on. "Lara, Can you try to get to that balcony up there." He asked as he started claiming up to the balcony by his side.

Lara looked up to see what he was talking of and show it. "I may reach it b-"She was cut off by the Guardian who picks her up by surprise and threw her against the wall and she fell to the ground unconscious and the platform were she is laying on was starting to crumble. "Lara!" Kurtis screamed and jumped back to the ground that was left. He sprint and used his Chirugai again to give him time to reach her before the ground disappears underneath her, sending her to her doom.

He dodges more fire balls and makes it in time by Lara's side. Not wasting time, he picks her up and carries her quick over to the next platform. He was just putting her down when he heard the floor crumble away, where she was laying seconds ago. Sighting and taking deep breaths, and looking at the Guardian that was coming his way. He stood up and threw a telepathic bolt of energy at the Guardian sending it hard against the wall on the side they had come into. Kurtis looked back at Lara who was waking up. She looked at him and as her vision came back to her, she stood up and looked at their positions and could see that they were far away from the wall she got thrown to. Before she said anything they jumped out of the way of another fire ball. She could see Kurtis was getting exhausted and her body was telling her the same thing. She looked at him but they jumped to the next platforms. They were once again separated form each other. "Kurtis how do we stop that thing?"

He looked at the balcony again and got an idea. "I have a plan but you need to distract it for me."

"Wonderful, I'm the pond here." She sighted and took hold of her guns once more and started shooting at the Guardian. "I may throw it into the lava below." He said as he got himself onto the balcony. "I hope it works." He heard her say and closed his eyes trying to get all his powers together and opened them up, throwing a wave of telepathic energy at it but he failed.

Lara looked up in surprised as the Guardian turn its back to her and threw a fire bolt at Kurtis who jumped out of it way. She shot it again and again to get it to turn around, luckily it did. It had its focus on her again. "Kurtis, what happened?" She asked as she backed way and shot the Guardian. "Just keep it distracted for me, I'll try again." She heard him answers and she just went on doing that.

He tried again, getting all his powers together and threw it again at the Guardian and this time the guardian stumbled to the remaining ground and not the Lava. "Shit." She yelled. Lara could see he was trying and he was getting there but if he fails again all the floor will be gone sending her to the lava below. "Kurtis" She called.

"Lara gets your ass up to the balcony." He yelled and looked around for another way, until a voice inside his head caught his attention "Kurtis, What the hell are you guys doing in there?" He looked at the Guardian and thought hard on an idea when it hit him, he mind read back to her "Elizabeth, give me some of your powers." She didn't answers for awhile until he heard her again "I need it in her you know; There are two Limoux guard out here. So why do you need it?" He looked away from the Guardian and contention on his mind. "We have a little bigger problem in here. The Guardian is awake and it's a little stronger than me." He answered back. He waited again but then he fell hard back as something hit him on the head hard. "There" She answered. He then got on his feet when he realized that she had sent him some of her powers. "Thanks." He says to her. "I just need it back" She said and broke the connection.

Kurtis looked back to where Lara was and she and the Guardian was gone. He looked everywhere else that was still ground but found nothing. I hope she didn't fall in, He thought. "Lara" He called out as he tried to find her.

"Over here" She called out from the other side of the balcony, He totally forgot about the second balcony and caught her face from far. "Good to see you made it but where's the Guardian?" He asked as it was still nowhere to found.

Lara looked around with confusion. "It was hear a minute age." She told him and then he remembers the power transfusion. "I think I know where it is." He said.

"Where?" Lara asks as she could feel the blood dripping from her arms and legs.

"The Elizabeth borrowed me some of her powers and the Guardian must have sense it as she sent it to me just now." He explained. "I'm going to mind reader her again, watch my back will you." He didn't wait for an answer and started sending a message to Elizabeth "Elizabeth, are you there?" he didn't wait long when her voice came through. "Kurtis send my fucking powers back, NOW." She said.

"Is the Guardian there?" He asked her and knew the answer. "Yes it fucking is, I'm up against hug one with two smallest, my powers Kurtis." He then sends her, her powers back with half of his for the extra help. After it was done he heard her again "Thank for the extra."

"No problem, we'll be out now, just hold on." He said and waited for her response "Just hurry, this big on those onto be messed with." She said and broke the connection.

He took a look at the ground and then at the Shard "there's some ground left, one of us can head for the shard." He told Lara. "I'll go then." She said and claimed back down to the remaining floors and jumped and walked repeatedly until she reached the shard. "I got it." She confirmed to him as he came down to the ground.

As she took it the floor came back together and two sword men appeared. "This is great, more of them." Lara uttered and pulled her gun out.

"Hey, don't worry, there only Lux knight, they'll see I'm Lux Veritatis and let us go." Kurtis said and walked up to them as they wanted to attack, something Lara could see told them not to. Kurtis then said something Lara didn't understand and then heard her own name. The sword men nodded and kneeled down to Kurtis. "My Brother you destiny isn't here." She heard the one say. "You will learn that you can't do it without her by our side." The other one said.

Lara came closer and listened as they were talking. "Lara Croft has been chosen for you Kurtis and don't forget it." Lara glanced at him as he was looking at her already. "The dreams?" She asked. "The dreams are you signs don't forget it young Raider." They both said and walked off.

Kurtis and Lara only looked at each other and then walked out of the Guardian of Hell room back into the Hall of Planets to find Elizabeth on her knees and the Guardian dead. The two smallest just stood there waiting to attack her and when they did, Kurtis threw a telepathic energy at them, knocking them down. Lara walked over to Elizabeth who looked up at them "Are you alright" Lara asked her.

"I'm fine, just a little exhausted." She said and looked at the three remaining doors and the then the Larger one that leads to their real prize "Gonna be a long night. Kurtis I'll send your powers back in a second."

"I'll take the next one; you and Lara can go into the next room." Kurtis said.

"Okay, next one will be the Mirror of the goddess." Elizabeth said and stepped onto the platform opening the next door and as it opened another guard came out. "You sure you can handle three Kurtis." Lara asked, he nodded and Lara and Elizabeth went in.

**So there you go the first of five rooms done...next room will be like they said the Mirror of the goddess where they have to make their way to the Venus Shard by figuring out a puzzle and fighting of the goddess herself...don't miss it...**

**REVIEWS-I KNOW YOU WANT TO-PRESS THE BOTTON...I DARE YOU TO PRESS IT...**

**Hehe thanks for reading so far...Love you guys ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: the mirror of the goddess

**So here's the next post...Sorry if its to long...**

**enjoy**

They walked into the room that had Mirrors all over the walls, the floor was made of glass and they could see through it, down below they could see water. Lara looked at Elizabeth with a frown and wanted to walk when Elizabeth stops her. "The glass will break." She sighted "It's a trap Lara; they want you to walk on it. That water down there isn't normal water."

"Acid water?" Lara asked as she looked down to the watery river.

"Jip it is and I don't thinking you want to be killed a live." Elizabeth said and looked to the other side of the room. She could see stone floor and two levers at the wall. "We need to get to that side of the room."

Lara looked a saw what she was talking of "How must we get there if we can't walk over the glass?" She asked and turned to Elizabeth.

"We fly. It's the only why across the room." Elizabeth answered.

"I can't fly." Lara said. "So how must I get over there?" Lara started to look for any claiming way on the walls but found nothing.

"I can carry you across." Elizabeth turned to Lara.

"No, No. You can drop me or something. No" Lara said and backed away to the closed door behind her.

"Lara, I won't drop you." She sighted "Do you trust me?"

Lara looked at her for a second and then to the glass floor that leads to the stone floor on the other side. She then looked back at Elizabeth with a sight "Yes, I trust you."

"Then claim onto my back, we are wasting time" Elizabeth said and turned her back to Lara.

"Wonderful." Was the only thing she said and claimed onto Elizabeth's back "Just don't drop me."

"I won't." Elizabeth said and as soon as she knew Lara was on and ready. She took to the air, with orange energy around her. She then started flying to the other side of the room.

Halfway in the air Elizabeth stopped and they were just flouting. Lara getting a little worried asked. "Elizabeth what's wrong, Why did we stop?" But Elizabeth didn't respond.

Elizabeth didn't hear her anymore or knew where she was anymore. The only thing she hears was his voice echoing in her head.

_Don't think you can stop me, Elizabeth. I will win and I will break him, drown her and take every last drop of blood from you. Nothing can stop me, mortal, give up._

It was Karel and that got it right to find her mind. She was getting angry and just as she wanted to mind read him back, she snapped out of it when she realized something on her back was slipping of her back and grabbed her legs. She looked down to find Lara hanging for her life. "Hang on" Elizabeth said and reached for Lara's hands. She got hold of her hand and pulled her to safety by flying fast to the other side.

Landing onto the stone floor, Elizabeth sat down and started breathing fast. Lara could see her exhaustion but wonder what happened. Lara kneeled down by her side with look that said it all for Elizabeth "I'm fine." She answered and got slowly up. "Are you okay" She asked Lara.

"Well in this case of almost falling for my death, I'm fine." She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said and looked back to the glass floor. Karel's going to pay for this, she thought.

"So you're not gonna tell me what happened back there." Lara said

"Later let first finish what we came here for." And with that said Elizabeth walked to the wall with the two levers.

Lara and Elizabeth stood there for a minute thinking of witch lever to pull. Elizabeth then took out her journal and opened it on a page with writing on it. Lara eyed her as she read the page. Elizabeth turned her head to Lara after reading "We pull the left on the right lever will send us to our doom." Lara nodded and walked to the lever and pulled it down.

The place started to shake and the glass floor disappeared and a stair case came out from nowhere. They walked over to it and Lara just started walking down the stair. Elizabeth just stood there for a minute and then went after.

They reached the bottom of the staircase and found a doorway that lead into a hallway to another room. Lara looked to the other side other staircase to see the water not so far down any mot. Maybe inches down then they are burned to death. Elizabeth walked into the hallway with Lara just behind her. "So why do you have flying abilities but Kurtis only have Farsee?"

Elizabeth sighted and turned to face Lara. "We were all 8 kinds of brothers and everyone had something else. Farsee can be used to find our enemies, our way to a place and more. So the Guilhelm Brothers where better then all of us and strong and that's why they were always the leaders. Kurtis's father was the last leader before Eckhardt and the cabal killed them all." She took a breath and started walking again as she told Lara the rest "The Aicard Brothers, that would be me. We can use our flying to help the others to get our place they can't walk on, we could fly forwards to the enemy before the rest ens."

"So who were the other brothers?" Lara asked.

"The other 6 was, Montsegur, Vasiley, Occitan, DeCombel, Bogomil and Limoux." Elizabeth answered.

"And there abilities?" Lara asked as they reached the end of the hallway where Elizabeth stops.

Sighting she turns again to face Lara. "Montsegur had the ability of force field, Vasiley had the ability of Knowledge, Occitan had the ability of Ore they could throw anything like fire, thunder, lighting anything the earth's nature gives." She took a breath

"DeCombel had the ability of visions, Bogomil had the ability of ghosts they could walk through anything and well some else that I don't even want to know and Limoux had the ability Marsee it is like Farsee but very different they could melt and go underneath locked door and staff."

"Let's get going." Elizabeth added and walked into the room.

Lara followed again and asked on last thing "you thing there is a chance someone of your order survived."

"I don't know, I survived because of my fiancé. He covered me as I escaped." Elizabeth wiped a tear away. "He didn't even make it."

"I'm sorry." Lara said and looked at the room they were in

Elizabeth nodded and looked also; the room had four doors in it. Two on each side and in the middle of the room was another statue. Lara eyed it again and though of what happened in the Guardian of hell. "Another statue" Lara said out loud and Elizabeth just sighted. She started walking to the left side of the room to the doors. Lara did same and went to the right side.

As Lara tried to open the first door it didn't want to open and she looked at the next on and walked to it only to hear Elizabeth calling her. Lara runs over to Elizabeth who open the one door and on the left side of the room. "Let's go in and figure this puzzle out." Elizabeth said and walked in to the small room, Lara following after.

The small room had some weird statues around. The walls were painted with picture of Angels and Demons on and in the middle was a pedestal, with something on it. At the other side of the room was a closed door. Elizabeth walked to one of the walls that had an angel with a sword in her hand. There was writing underneath the sword and Elizabeth read it out loud. Lara walked over as she listens to Elizabeth. "To see a world in a fable of legends,

And a heaven in the Sword Veritatis,

Hold infinity in the palm of your key,

And eternity in an origin." Lara faces the wall as Elizabeth stopped reading. She looked at the pedestal. Lara saw that the writing was in a language she didn't know of. "What language is this, Elizabeth?" Lara asked as she turned to face her. Elizabeth turned around and looked at the wall again and then back at Lara. "Veritatis language." She answered.

"So what does it mean?" Lara asked.

"The first part talks of the legends of the fable, meaning the Legend of the Lux Veritatis, second Part are about the sword that we are looking for, 3de part is about the keys that were looking for that will so and open the Temple of Knights and the last part tell of the new beginning." Elizabeth explained.

"The new beginning?" Lara asked as she looked back at the angel.

"The new beginning is when the light or darkness wins. The world is in peace or the in hell, If Karel wins he will put the world under darkness." Elizabeth answered and walked to the pedestal.

"So a new era" Lara said and walked to the other wall that had a Angel that was crying, the angels stomach was bleeding and the Angel was on knees, a hand stretched out to the heavens. Lara looked closer and found more writhing. "What does this on say?" She asked Elizabeth who turned around away from the pedestal; she then walked over to Lara and read the writing.

"The warrior goes to his/her destiny to save the world from evil,

Then he/she will be wounded and the blood will spill from his/her wound,

For the last time he/she will breathe as the unworthy souls are saved,

But there is only one why that he/she can be save from death,

And it is the partner who is the key, the power, the savoir, the Hurricane but more importantly,

The one whose love is real and true" Elizabeth said out loud the writhing.

Lara didn't say anything and Elizabeth just looked at the wounded Angel. This was the prophesy and it was going to come fast. Elizabeth turned around only to be hit in the head with a headache; she kneeled and holds her head from the dizziness. Lara looked at her with worry again; this was the second time it happened. "Elizabeth." Lara called her name but she didn't hear or see her again and again heard Karel's voice.

_It is going to happen and there is nothing you can do to stop me. You are weak, foolish and afraid. I will break him, I will kill her and I will send you to the underworld alone. I'll make sure you will not return and I will make sure she won't save him._

_What are you planning on doing Karel? She spat back_

_Ah, but that is the surprise, you shall soon see. There's no rest for the wicked. Not even in death. I will win and you will lose. _Elizabeth can hear Karel's satisfaction and it made her angry.

_Don't be so sure of yourself you evil bastard. I'm gonna be standing right there between you and the doorway to the underworld and if I'm going down, I'm fucking taking you with me._ And with that Elizabeth broke the connection he had managed to force onto her.

Elizabeth came to and faced a worried Lara. "I'm fine." And pushed Lara away and head for the pedestal she stood there and Lara came standing next to her. "Elizabeth-"Lara was cut if by Elizabeth.

"Leave it." She snapped and took the scroll that was on the pedestal. After taking it the statue came to life. "Great" Elizabeth spat and took out her gun and Skull cutter out. Lara took out her pistols and aimed at the statue guards. There were only five of them, and one by one Lara and Elizabeth dodge and shot them down.

After the statue was defeated the door that was closed swung opened. Lara looked at Elizabeth who was smiling and walked with the scroll through the door. Lara sighted and followed after, the door opened up into another hall that went to the right. They followed the hall until they reached another door and opened it up to find themselves in another room full of gear-like blades and pillars. There was also a ladder going up to a balcony and at the balcony was another door. Elizabeth rolled the scroll opened and started reading it out loud "For the goddess to live, all must first be stilled. Provoke each in turn and the circle will burn completely."

Suddenly the place was lit with fire all around them and at the balcony, the door opened and an Angel came out or that's what Lara though. Elizabeth just kneeled down and started to talk "Goddess of fire, we came for the challenge, for we are only seeking the artifact of Venus."

"And you can beat the challenge Aicard?" The goddess asked.

"Yes I can, we can." Elizabeth answered.

The goddess looked at Lara "The lady Croft, who realized Seth. Why shouldn't I just kill her?"

Elizabeth looked at Lara, her hands at her holsters. Lara saw Elizabeth's stare and sighted. Elizabeth looked back at the goddess "Because she is on our side and will fight till death." Elizabeth answered.

The goddess came down from the balcony and stood in front of Lara. "Do you swear to stay devoted to the light, Miss Croft?"

"I swear." Lara said.

"Will you help the Lux Veritatis till the end?" The goddess asked.

"I will." Lara said and she hear Elizabeth's voice in her head

_Kneel Lara_

Lara looked at Elizabeth who just nodded. Lara kneeled down and said "I will fight until my very last breath; I will help them destroy Karel once and for all."

"Stand up mortal one and look at me." The goddess demanded.

Lara did as she was told and stood up and looked the goddess in the eyes.

"DO you except the challenge." The Goddess added.

"Yes I do." And with that the room change, Elizabeth on the right side of Lara and on the other side of the room stood the Goddess.

"Let the challenge begin, first up knowledge" The Goddess said to them "What has no beginning, end, or middle?"

As the question was said, Lara looked at Elizabeth who just frowned; _I don't know the answer, do you? _Came the Elizabeth's voice in Lara's head. Lara nodded and answered "Easy on it's a doughnut."

"Good, next question. There are five Elements and only four is known what the fifth one?" the Goddess asked and gave the four elements in front of them and an empty spot where they have to put the missing on.

"So it fire, water, earth and air, what's the last suppose to be." Lara asked as this question made her head hurt. "Elizabeth"

"I'm thinking" came the answer.

"Sorry." Lara said and backed off.

Wait a minute, it's my powers, Elizabeth said in her head. "It's physical abilities." She told the goddess and throws an energy blot to the empty spot. It quickly lit and the orange glow stayed. Lara looked at Elizabeth and back at the Goddess who nodded. The five elements disappeared and the room was empty once more. Lara face Elizabeth "How did you know that it would be your powers?"

"Easy, the question was what element isn't known. Humans only fantasize about powers but they don't know it's real." Elizabeth answered.

Lara nodded and heard the Goddess again "Last question for round one. What is the Lux Veritatis 4 step training?"

Lara looked at Elizabeth "What is it?"

"I only know of three not four" Elizabeth answered Lara

"There must be a fourth one." Lara said.

"I'm thinking, wait a minute the tattoo" Elizabeth answered Lara and turned to face the Goddess "It's Mental, Physical, Emotional and the initiation"

"Right Aicard" The goddess said and vanished

The room changed again and they where know in a desert. The Goddess appeared again "Know round two is the Physical challenge. You have to defeat this five foot monster in 15 minute and if not you will die or lose. Are you ready?" Next to the Goddess stood the five foot monster, that had six feet, snakes for hair, teeth like a vampire and wings like a dragon. Lara faced Elizabeth "Can we even kill that thing in 5 minutes?"

"Yes we can, we need Pearce its heart. I'll cut its wings off, you shot it for me to keep it distracted." Elizabeth said and took out her Skull cutter "We are ready" She said to the Goddess and she just nodded and vanished. "Your tome starts now." Came the voice and Elizabeth nodded at Lara.

Elizabeth took to the air ad Lara aimed her guns and started shooting the monster in the face. Dodging the fire it throws at Lara, and she shot it again. Elizabeth aimed her skull cutter at one of the monsters wings and throws it. The skull cutter ripped the wing of and the Monster fell to the ground. "Lara, its heart." Elizabeth said but it was too late. The monster got up and threw fire at Elizabeth who dodges it fast. "You have 10 minutes left." Came the goddess voice again.

Lara started shooting at it again as Elizabeth caught her Skull cutter again and aimed at the second wing. "Lara if it falls again stab it in the heart." Lara just nodded and dodges another fire ball. Elizabeth threw the skull cutter and it ripped the last wing of and made the monster fall to the ground again. Lara run and took out her boot knife, stabbing the monster in the heart. The Monster the growled and fell back to the ground motionless. "Lara you did it." Elizabeth said as she came back down to the floor. "No, we did it together." Elizabeth hugged Lara and then the monster disappeared and the room change again.

The Goddess appeared again. "You won round 2 now for round 3 the Emotional Challenge." The goddess vanished. Lara looked Elizabeth with a frown "What is the Emotional Challenge."

"It's where you have to face your death" Elizabeth answered

"Face it? What does that mean?" Lara asked but before Elizabeth could answer the floor started to shake and crumbled away. "Shit, Lara grab my one." Without asking Lara grabbed Elizabeth's hand and Elizabeth took to the air. "Lara, hang on and don't let go." Elizabeth said and stated flying to the nearby platform. Lara looked down to see the floor gone and lave down below. The only place left to go was a high platform. Lara step on it with Elizabeth right next to her. "What now?" Lara asked

"I don't know, I fucking don't know." Elizabeth said, her heart beat fast and her face showing fear.

"Elizabeth calm down. We need to force." Lara said

"Yeah, sorry it's just I didn't do well in my Emotional training." Elizabeth told Lara.

"You what, never mind. We need to think of how to get out of this one." Lara said

Elizabeth nodded and they looked around the lave room to find something, anything that will work. Elizabeth sighted as she found nothing but Lara's eye caught something, it looked like a door. "Elizabeth looks over there." Lara said pointing her finger to the door. Elizabeth looked and saw the door. "Let me go and check it first before I carry you there." Elizabeth said and took to the air again. Lara just nodded and watched Elizabeth fly to the door.

Elizabeth got to the door and tried to open it but it didn't want to badge. Elizabeth then tried kicking it but again it didn't open. Then Elizabeth used her powers and threw an energy bolt at it. As it the door, the door fought backward and two flying beast came out. "Shit" Elizabeth said as they attacked her. She threw the one with and energy bolt as the other on got her from the back and threw her to the lava down below. Elizabeth got her balance of flying before touching the lava and heard Lara scream her name. Elizabeth then threw an energy bolt at the one that threw her and it fell into the lava and burned away. One gone, one left, Elizabeth thought and found the last one nowhere.

Lara was busy looking at Elizabeth, that she didn't notice the on beast came to her. The beast surprised her from behind but Lara was up and ready for its attack. Lara shot it but nothing worked and it threw Lara of the edge. Lara grabbed the ledge and was now hanging for her life. "Elizabeth, a little help hear." As Lara screamed at her she looked up to see Lara was hanging and the last beast coming to her again. "Lara, hold on I'm coming." With that said, Elizabeth flew fast to her side threw and energy bolt at it, sending it to its doom.

Lara was slipping and couldn't hold on anymore and fell for her doom and closed her eyes. As her eyes were closed she felt someone's hands around her waist and pulled her back up in the air. She opened them to find Elizabeth caring her to the door she had blown up earlier. Elizabeth touched the ground and puts Lara down. Lara looked at her and saw her exhaustion. Elizabeth tired and was taking lots of breaths. "Thanks" Lara said as she looked around to find they were in another room and the goddess standing there.

"You have completed round 3 and know for the last round, Mental" the goddess said and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. Lara just sighted and looked at Elizabeth. "What's the challenge" Lara asked.

"You will be mentally test. If you can past the brain game, fight and the emotion then you can do the power one. Good luck." The goddess said and vanished.

"Power, what power?" Lara asked Elizabeth.

"Powers, Like my powers." Elizabeth answered and before Lara could say anything else, a man came up to them, from nowhere. "Konstantin?" Elizabeth gasp and Lara looked at him, he had does blue eyes that Kurtis has and he even Looked Like Kurtis but just with gray hair. "Elizabeth, are you ready for this?" Konstantin asked.

"Yes, I am." Elizabeth said and turned to Lara "This only needs me stay here." And with that Lara nodded and Elizabeth and Konstantin walked to the middle of the room and face each other.

In a second there was orange and red energy come at each other but didn't come from their hands, it came from their heads, Lara just stood there and watched. Konstantin threw red but Elizabeth threw the red with her Orange pushing Konstantin backward. This went on for five minutes, if it isn't Konstantin going backwards it Elizabeth. Elizabeth sighted and heard his voice "Elizabeth, your weak like always." And without worming Elizabeth threw an energy bolt at Konstantin and knocked him down. "No one tells me I'm weak, No one, not even you" Elizabeth yelled at him but he just got up and clapped his hands. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"You did it, you won the last round. You have beaten me." Konstantin answered.

Lara came and stood next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth just smiled as Konstantin added. "You did it, Elizabeth. Your Powers are in control; don't forget what you did today."

"I won't, And Konstantin he's back, his fighting for you." Elizabeth said.

"I know, I'm right next to him like I always am. Tell him that I love him and that I forgive him." Konstantin said.

"I will." Elizabeth said but then her smile went away.

"Don't be upset, what happened is in the past, and you should now that Chris is right there in your heart." Konstantin said and looked at Lara who was just looking at him "And you should stop hiding and show your feelings, Miss Croft." And then Konstantin vanished and the room went back to the small room with the gear-like blades and pillars.

The goddess was back on her balcony, like she had appeared on earlier. "You have won the challenge hears is the harp for the last room where you have to figure out the puzzle and place it on the pedestal to open the last door that will lead to the artifact your searching for." Goddess said "Good luck Aicard, Croft." The goddess then went back into the room where she had come from.

After she was gone Elizabeth walked to the door on the other side of the room Lara followed and walked into the main hall where they first came in from the staircase. The next door was on the right side of the room and Elizabeth went to the second one and opened it to find themselves in a large room full of globes. "We need to place these globes onto the right cycle." Lara said out loud. Elizabeth looked at her with a frown "How did you know."

"This room looks like the one I've been in at Alexander's lost Library." Lara said as she remembers the time in Egypt as she had tried to fix her mistake by relishing Seth from prison.

"Wonderful, then let's moves some globes." Elizabeth said and went to the first one and moved it onto the right cycle, Lara did same. After every one of the globes was on the right cycle a white lightning crackles between the globes and to the north wall and a door opens up at the west wall, reveling the pedestal, that goddess had mentioned.

Elizabeth walked over and placed the harp on the pedestal and as it was placed they felt a shake underneath their feet. Elizabeth looked back at Lara and nodded. Lara knew she meant that the last door opened and they head back out to the main hall and to the last door that was now opened.

They were in a smaller room and the shard was right there waiting for them to get. Elizabeth and Lara walked to it and Lara took it and placed it into her backpack. After taking it they headed back out to the main hall and out to the staircase and up to the mirror wall and glass floor. Only the floor was not glass anymore, it was now stone. They walked out of the room and back to Kurtis in Hall of Planets, where he was fighting of the three Limoux guards. Elizabeth helps him with the last one and knocked it down for a little while for them to chat.

"Thanks." Kurtis said. "Must I take the next one"

"Yeah, I'm too exhausted for more of does Challenges. I can handle the guards." Elizabeth said.

"Okay next room, God of war." Kurtis said and stepped on the platform, opening the next door, where two more guards came out. "You sure, you can handle five." Lara asked.

"Yeah, I'll mange, now go." Elizabeth said and Lara and Kurtis nodded and walked into the opened door.

**So there you have it...Lara's live was in danger once again and Karel got it right to toy with Elizabeth's mind. What will happen in the next Chapter: God of war...don't miss it**

**R&R**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8: God of War

**Sorry for the long wait but some how this Chapter was erased on my computer and I had to re-write it but here the next chapter, enjoy...**

* * *

The two adventures steps into a large room, which are full of statues on the left and right. At the end of the room stood a larger statue. The Larger statue was the God mars, he was hold the shard in his hand and an engraving was written down below.

Lara looked around the room for any traps as Kurtis leaned with his back against the wall, lighting a cigarette up and he inhaled some drug in and blow out. He stared at Lara as she tried to move forward "What are you doing?" He asked her and she turned around and locked eyes with him. He looked at her with a small grin and left the wall. He walked up closer to Lara. "I'm looking for any traps" she at last said and turned back to the statue on her left. It looks to real, she thought.

She walked up to the statue and looked at it closely. "They're just statues, Lara." Kurtis's voice coming from behind her "Sopdu, one of the god of wars from the Egyptian Mythology" She said, ignoring his commend. "So, they're only statue's Lara, I just want that Shard." Kurtis uttered after taking more drug in. Lara turned around and came close to Kurtis. She took the Cigarette of his hand and threw it on the floor, stepping on it. "They look to real." She answered. "And never smoke near my." She snapped and walked away only to be stopped as Kurtis grabbed her wrist. "Lara, I-"He was cut off by a voice in his head. He let's go of her wrist and listened. _Kurtis, not to rush you or anything but we have a problem, _Elizabeth's mind read him.

Lara walked away after staring at Kurtis wide eye. She just wanted this to be over and done with but her way. Kurtis looked at her as she walked away before mind reading back to Elizabeth. _What's the problem? _He didn't like this, every time some told him there was a problem, someone got hurt or died. He waited for a reply for maybe two minutes, but nothing came. _Elizabeth, what's going on up there, _His mind read again, only to snap out of it as his name was called.

Lara walked up at the God of war, Mars statue and took the shard out of his hand only that it was a fake. She turned around only to be faced with to statue's, Agurzil and Maher. She took out her guns only to see more statues's awakening. "Kurtis" She called as she started to shot the two in front of her. Ducking and dodging the swords that they were swinging at her. "Kurtis" She yelled at him and got one of the swords of a statue. She used it and destroyed two of the statue's only to see that they put themselves back together. Great, immortal statue's, she thought and dodge another statue's sword.

Kurtis got his Chirugai read and BoranX as two statues faced him. He blows the one's head off and kicks the other with the help of his telekinesis ability and the statue flow backward. He heard Lara scream and looked up to see her land on the ground hard. He threw his Chirugai in the air, sending it to her attackers. He looked back to see the statue that he had blown up was back on its feet. Oh give me a break, he thought and shot the statue again and again until it was back on the ground. He run to Lara's side and help her up as his Chirugai cuts the head or legs off. Nothing worked, the statues just came up and fighting again.

"Any planes?" Lara asked as she stood next to him, both pistols aimed at them. "No you" He answered. "No" She uttered through her teeth. Kurtis looked up, to find anything that can help them only he saw a hug bolder up in a corner. He turned to Lara to speak when a voice interrupted him again._ I see you're busy in there, too busy to come to Elizabeth's rescue. I'm gonna kill her and then I'm coming for you and that tomb raider, _Karel said and this made Kurtis blood boil. Kurtis ignored him and turned back to the bolder; he lifted his hand and used his power to bring it down onto the statues below. The bolder crushed the statues and Lara looked at Kurtis "How long do you thing that will hold them?" She asked and he turned to her with a grin "Hopefully long enough to find that shard and get out of here." He answered with calm voice, trying to keep his anger in. Lara didn't buy it but she left it there.

Lara walked back up to the Mars statue that never came to life. That was never a good sign. She bends down and read the engraving out loud "The Shard lays where the ring shows." She came up and turned to Kurtis with a frown. "What ring, we don't have a ring." She said with a sighted. He looked at the engraving and then to his finger. My ancestors built this place, maybe my Lux ring, he though taking it off. Lara eyed him as he bend down and placed the ring in the small hole next to the engraving. As he placed it a light came on at the one corner of the room and a small door opened. Kurtis took his ring again and placed it back on his right hand ring finger. Lara stepped closer only to see the Shard a few inches away from her. Lara walked up to it and took it, turning around to see Kurtis walking to the door that opened up again.

Lara followed after him and stopped as he stopped to peer out of the room back in the hall that they left Elizabeth in. "What's wrong" She whispered as she show him standing ready with his BoranX. "Karel" he whispered back to her and Lara looked at him with a frown. "What do you think his here for." She whispered again. Kurtis turned his head to her and sighted "Elizabeth mind read me about a problem and when I asked her what is was, well Karel mind read me back." He whispered and walked into the hall. Lara taking her guns out once more followed behind him.

They were alone; no one was there, no sign of Karel or Elizabeth and no sign of the warrior guardians. "Something isn't right" Lara said "It's to quite"

"Never a good thing when you don't see Karel." Kurtis said.

"Where could he be?" She asked the air

"More importantly, where's Elizabeth." He said and turned to Lara.

"Mind read her again, or use that Farsee thing" Lara said looking up to the high ceiling, tying to find Elizabeth or Karel.

"I'll mind read her again, just watch my back." He said and tried to find Elizabeth's mind.

Lara only nodded and started walking around the large hall, checking every corner and any shadows. She still found nothing. Kurtis couldn't even find Karel's mind, let alone Elizabeth's. He sighted that Lara looked at him. "They're not here" Kurtis said to her. "Where can they be?" Lara wondered.

"I wish I knew." Kurtis uttered.

Kurtis and Lara looked at the last room they have to go into to find the last shard to open the large door that was up at the ceiling somewhere. "What now?" She asked.

"We Go into the God of Fortune Room and find that last shard." He answered and stepped on the last platform. The doors in front of them came open and Lara only sighted and they walked in.

* * *

**Yeah I know its short but the next one will be longer, I promise. So were do you think is Karel and what did he do to Elizabeth? Don't miss the next Chapter on Tuesday...**

**R & R**

**;)**


	9. Chapter 9: God of Fortune

**I apologies again for not posting as I'm to busy but now I'm back again posting Chapter 9, where someone tells their true feelings to some close to them, Elizabeth in Karel's hands. What's gonna happen Read and Review...**

* * *

The two adventures came into the room, only to see Trees, Bugs, plants of different kind and a river. The trees were high and a lot, making the room look like a jungle. Lara looked at the river on their left and then to the jungle. "What the hell?" She asked and Kurtis looked at her with a sight "It's supposed to be like this, Lara cause it an Earth Shard; the place must look like the earth." Kurtis answered. And Lara, with her hands on her hips looked at Kurtis with a frown "Where is the Shard then?" She asked and he walked up closer to her, not even inches away from each other, Lara's heart started rising faster as Kurtis stepped closer. "Deep in the Jungle" He answered and step closer, Lara tried stepping backwards, but the closed door was just behind her, blocking her way.

As Kurtis leaned forward Lara pushed him away "You're not gonna kiss me, Mr. Trent." She said with an eye on him. He lifted his eyebrow to her "Oh, came on, Lara. I know you feel something for me." He said with that smirk that Lara always loved, it made her fall for him but she wasn't going to. "I feel nothing, Kurtis. This is Business, now let's move" She said and walked passed him. Sighting, Kurtis followed Lara.

They started walking into the dark jungle, not knowing what lies in front of them. Lara walking in front, Kurtis at the back, covering the back of Lara, until he felt the ground shake and saw Lara going down. He used his lighter to light the ground, and found a pit, and Lara hanging for her life. Kurtis left the lighter and kneeled down, reaching for Lara's hand, and pulling her up to safety. Lara then lay on the ground next to Kurtis who sat on the ground looking at the pit. She was trying to calm her raising heart again, just this it was because of the almost fall in darkness, that remained her of Egypt all over again.

Kurtis took his Chirugai out and made it fly again, with that orange glow, to make light for the two. He looked at Lara, as she came up to a sitting position. He could see that something wasn't right with Lara, as he could hear her heart that was still rising. He then sat closer to Lara and she looked at him, in his blue eyes. She couldn't help herself and found herself staring in them for almost 2 long minutes, that felt like and eternity. She broke it with a sight and got up to her feet. Kurtis also got to his feet but grabbed Lara's wristed and pulled her to him.

She looked at him with anger "Kurtis, we are wasting time" she said in more anger but he didn't listen; only looked at her brown eyes. "Tell me, Lara." He said and she frowned "Tell you what" she asked with a calmer voice. "When you where hanging there, what went through your head." He answered and that made her look away from him and Kurtis could see that she was hurting., then he heard her voice "Egypt, I was hanging like that when the temple was collapsing, my mentor Werner was holding his hand out for me, as I wanted to take it, he walked away and left me to fall into the deep darkness below." She answered him and a tear came falling down her cheek, thinking about Werner and his death.

Kurtis wiped the tear away and embrace her, this time; she didn't even push away from him. She need to someone, even if she told herself she didn't anyone but with Kurtis she could come out with her true feeling and if she hid them, he will know about it. His warm body made her calm and relaxing and she looked him in the eyes and he leaned in and kissed her on the lips and braking away only to be kissed back tenderly by Lara. She kissed him full on the lips, touching his tongue, and feeling Kurtis's hand moving to her hips and then he pulled her shirt over her head and he kissed her again, passionately.

He laid her down to the ground and kissed her neck, leaving kiss until he met her breast and he worked his way down to her belly button. He then removed his shirt and kisses her on the lips again, making their tongues dance tighter. He then trailed more kisses down her lips, to her neck, to her breast and then he pulled her shorts down and kissed her again.

She bit her lips to keep her voicing her frustrations as he toyed with her. He ran light kisses over her tender flesh of her abused abdomen. He kissed her on the lips again, her pelvis against his; she could feel the quickening of Kurtis's heartbeat against her chest. She then removed his pants as his lips crossed over hers. When his pants were off, he drove into her, sheathing himself inside her in one thrust. As she curved her hips upwards to meet him, he finally stopped holding back, moving within her again and again until the orgasm he had denied her until now overwhelmed her.

* * *

Lara wake up in Kurtis's arms, she looked at him as he was still a sleep. Thinking of what had happen, she could help want to slap him. She got up and pulled her clothes on, in the darkness of the jungle. She remembered that they were here for the shard, not have sex. She had to agree with herself, she had the best sex in her whole life.

Soon after she woke up, Kurtis woke up and got up, pulling his pants on the lay on top of a plant. As Lara, already done, stood hands on hip, staring daggers at him, for he did to her. He saw her stare and got his shirt and walked up to her only to get a slap on his cheek. Holding the place she slap he looked her with a frown "What was that for." He asked. "You blood well know what that was for Kurtis. Let's fucking move and find that shard." She said in anger and turned on her heels and walked off only to hear Kurtis from the back.

"You weren't denying it when we did it." He said and made Lara stop in her tracks but she didn't turn around to face him. He had a point, she didn't stop what happen and then she heard him again "Your only anger at yourself, cause you showed me you true feelings for me, when you didn't want to show me." He said and she felt his touch on her shoulder and she turned around to look at him. "I-I" She could say it, she couldn't say that it was a mistake cause it wasn't. "Yes." He said and touched her cheek. "Kurtis" She sighted. "Say it Lara" He said and she looked him in his ocean blue eyes. "I love you, okay, I love Kurtis." She said and kissed him on the lips, her arms around his neck, his hand on her hips. Then he whispered in her ear "I Love you too, Lara"

Lara sighted and broke the embrace "We need to go find that Shard "as she said it Kurtis nodded and made is Chirugai came alive again, making light for them, not far away was the pit, and Lara then saw something on the other side of the pit "Kurtis send that thing to the other said of the pit." And with that said Kurtis did as he was told, and send the Chirugai to the other side making light there, he saw what she has seen. It is the shard, the last one the need to open the larger door to get up to the third floor where the Key sits and awaits to be found.

"How are we gonna get over there." Lara asked and saw something from above her. It looked like monkey bars to Lara and before Kurtis could answered, Lara jumped up to it and started hanging onto bar to bar until she reached the other side. She jump off to the ground saw Kurtis jumping down next to her after he saw what she was doing.

Lara looked around the Shard for any bobby traps but found nothing and she took the shard, only the place start to shake again, and the jungle disappeared in front of them, leaving a hot floor for them. Lara feeling the heat in her boot started running to the open door they had came into, Kurtis following her, as his feet started to burn.

They run out the door, back into the hall of Plants. With all four shards, they walked to the Large door and placed the shards I their places. The door then opened, showing a staircase going up to the second and third floor.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up, she found herself hanging from a ceiling, a place she didn't know. She tried to loosen the rope around her wristed, only to be interrupted by a voice from far. "Glad you're awake Miss Clark." She looked at Karel as he sat on a chair not far away "Go to Hell." She spat at him "Oh, but first I need some answers from you." He said and saw her smiling "What are you smiling fort." He asked "You honestly think, I'm gonna give you what you want." She answered. "Yes, you are." He said with a smirk "Over my dead body." She said in anger. "We can do this the easy or the hard way." He said and saw her expression "Then you can kill me because I'm saying nothing." She said and closed her eyes. "I'm not gonna kill you until you answer my questions Miss Clark." He said and snapped his finger and a guard punished her in the stomach. "Now tell me where the Amulet of the god is" he said and she just looked at "Never" and with that the guard hit her hard in the stomach make her spit out blood. "Miss Clark, tell me now" he said in anger. She looked up at him with a smile "Make me." And the guard then took out a knife and cut on her left leg, making her moan in pain but she just kept being strong like her father taught her.

"So you think you're as strong as your father" he said with a bigger smile now. "Take her to the boiling room" he orders the tow guards and they took her off the ceiling and dragged her out of there. She tried to get out of their arms failed.

* * *

**There you have it, Lara and Kurtis is a couple, after they admitted their true feelings to each other. Elizabeth is being tortured**** for answer by Karel and the prophecy is coming near...don't forget about it cause it will be coming later in a chapter on what will be happening.**

**Thanks for reading so far and for being patience on me and my Chapters, don't miss the next Chapter the Hall of Plants...**

**Mwah ;) **

**R & R**


	10. Chapter 10: Hall of Planets

Lara walked first up the staircase to the second floor, where found a skeleton coming out at the wall. She jumped forward and slammed a quick kick on the shield of the skeleton. The creature stumbled and was now about to take his bones decay on the ground. Lara kicked it again and again until its destruction. "I'm tired of meeting guys like you in every tomb." Lara said while trampling the bones of the skull "At Hall of seasons, Giza, and Cairo you already gave me some work, don't you guys ever get tired?" Lara sighted "Look, here comes another one."

The skeleton was running with its sword at Lara, ready to slice her into bitts but she wouldn't let it, she took her gun out and shot it again and again until its destruction. "I'm really tired of this." She said to the bones scattered around the floor. "And here's is another."

"Another" was a third skeleton that had been standing behind her and raised his rusty old sword on the head of the Tomb Raider. She, giving an elegant turn in the air, beheads it with a kick in the skull.

* * *

Kurtis was still down stairs at the first floor, looking at the map they have found before Lara went on without him to the second floor. Studying the map, he found a small inscription just below it that reads:

_**Equites omnes, ultima necat**_

Kurtis knew that it was an old saying in the Lux Veritatis. Translated to his language it meant "All the knights, the last one kills." That refers to the hours of the last Knight that will be killed by his true enemy. The phrase sometimes was told to children as young as three and Kurtis's father, Konstantin always told Kurtis this. But this phrase has nothing to do with subject at matter. Kurtis got the feeling that there's something more to it.

Kurtis looked at the map again; it had mountains, rivers and an X that was marked in the center of the mountains near a small village. Lara told him that it looked like a place she's been to before but wanted to first get the key and come back to it. Kurtis on the other hand, remembered something about this map, like he saw it before, but he didn't know where. He left the painting and started looking for Lara.

* * *

It was an half an hour since she had came to the second floor, she was now losing her precious time on some Warrior-skeletons that wouldn't let her go through to the next set of stairs. She stopped to catch her breath, looking at the skeletons twist on the floor and then she turned to the gate, that led to the next set of stairs, but the one skeleton was up and reading is sword once more on her "Way don't you just leave me alone." She murmured, and by the time the creature was next to her, she pulled away. The blade hit the wall so hard that the blade broke.

Lara crossed her arms and looked at the skeleton "See that?" she said "You're annoying" The skeleton looked at his broken sword, with the other skeletons next to him; they looked confused at why it had broke. The one skeleton started moving with irritatingly, began to slide toward her with its own sword. "Is all Lux Veritatis annoying?" She asked with a sarcastically grin. "I'll have to ask Kurtis about that." She ducked out of the swords way and kicked the skeleton to the ground, and shot the last one coming her way. "Well guys, I love to chat but I have other things to do, bye." She said cheerfully and got the gate open and walked away to the last set of stairs.

Lara came to the third and last floor to find herself face to face, by a hug door. She looked around and found a lever and pulled it down, just in time to hear Kurtis behind her. "I see you found the Tomb of Limoux." He said and she just looked at him "Well, warrior boy, let's get this damn Key and get out of here" She said and walked in.

Inside the tomb it looked the same as Brother Obscura's tomb, a grave like casket stood in the middle with four statues's holding it and around it was six more statues. Lara walked up to the engraving at the casket and read it that Kurtis, who leaned against the wall could hear it. "**Credit Attendite"** And turned to look at Kurtis who went on "Beware believes" Lara frowned "What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means, only the Lux Veritatis knights must be on the lookout for any enemies" a voice said on the others side of the room. Lara and Kurtis turns around, and show the ghost of Limoux flouting at the door they had came in. "Brother Guilhelm, you have broken into my families Tomb and for that you shall pay." He added.

Kurtis and Lara dodge out of his way, as he attacked them. "Kurtis what must we do know?" Lara asked as she ducked and rolled out of the Ghost's way again. "Find the key, I'll keep him destructed." Kurtis said and unclipped his Chirugai and through it towards Limoux. The ghost turned to face Kurtis and laughed, "I'm already dead, and the Chirugai is useless." and came Kurtis's way.

Lara looked around and shows the Key up on a wall, she dodges an energy bolt and locked daggers at Kurtis "Sorry, Lara" his voice came "just don't try and kill me, Yankee." She answered and started climbing the wall, to reach the Key. As she climbed some fire came out at place and she quickly dodges them as she climbed faster. She didn't see the last on that shot out fire and it hit her on her shoulder, making her lose her grip on the wall and she started falling. But luckily with her good arm, she grabbed quickly the wall again. She looked at her shoulder and sighted. She started climbing again and reached the top.

Meanwhile Kurtis was thrown to the wall by an unknown force that the Ghost made. Kurtis knew what is was and dodge out of the way of getting hit again. He looked up to see Lara at the Key and back at the Ghost. "Look, why don't we settle this like the knights we are" Kurtis said but Limoux just throw another hit at him, sending Kurtis to the ground. He looked up and saw Limoux face that smiled "I'm dead and don't care for the living anymore, Mr. now let's finish this." He said and wanted to hit Kurtis again but Kurtis was too fast.

Lara climbed down after taking the Key from its resting place. She got to the ground and shouted "Kurtis I got it, let's move." And without thinking he left Limoux and followed Lara out of there. Looking back, Limoux was not behind them anymore. "We lost the ghost." Kurtis said and they stopped running and just walked until finding the place underwater. "Well let's swim our way out." Lara answered and dove down after taking a deep breath. Kurtis sighting did the same.

They swam through where they had come in and Lara who swam fast looked behind her to see Kurtis was losing speed. She stopped and looked for and place for air and luckily she found one. She grabbed Kurtis's hand and pulled him to the opening. As they came up for air, Kurtis just leaned his head against the wall, breathing heavily. "You alright?" Lara asked "I'm not used to keeping my breath for so long." He answered and turned in the water towards Lara. "Well, take another deep breath and let's move, we're not far from our way out." Lara said and dove back down. Kurtis sighted and did the same. They swam for not so long, when finding the entrains they used coming in.

Coming up for air, Lara swam to the edge and climbed out and lay down on the ground, exhausted. Kurtis came and lay next to her, and closed his eyes. Lara sat up and looked at him "Kurtis" She said "Yes Lara" He answered. "Back in the one room" Lara paused "Don't worry about it." He answered and also sat up. "Thanks" She said and got up "We better move" she added after taking out her phone and looking at the time that was 4am. "Let's go" Kurtis said after getting up also.

* * *

**********I really want to know if you like this chapter. Now that they have the Key, they can see what the next key is, but before they can do that, they have to get themselves out of the Pyramid. Don't miss the next chapter the Pyramid under siege...**


	11. Chapter 11: Pyramid Under Siege

**Here's the next update hope you like it...**

* * *

Lara and Kurtis now have to exit the pyramid, without anyone seeing them there, for they knew about the guards roaming the pyramid at a certain time. They started walking back the staircase to the large room with the paintings. Lara shot a guard that had come down to check the area. Kurtis only looked at her with a grin "You love kill guards, don't you" he whispered. "Oh don't start" she answered back and walked to the door.

* * *

A lone Pyramid guard was patrolling the upper areas of the pyramid with his flashlight. Not knowing of what was going on outside. "Take the rear door" Gunderson ordered his soldiers via a radio phone.

The guard is startled by something and investigated it. Gunderson's soldiers are running around the pyramid and starts throwing gas cans in the ventilation shafts, that was built in for the tourist not die of lose of air. Gas starts to fill all the rooms, and soldiers are hanging from ropes on the pyramid ceiling above the lone guard.

The guard soon passes out from the gas as Gunderson speaks again via the radio phone "Stay sharp!" and he speaks again "Swing to sector A9, fan out and keep low." Gunderson's soldiers descend from the ceiling and looks around themselves, armed with Viper SMG's

Gunderson walks up to the soldier in the Pyramid "Ok, maintain radio silence!" He tells them, and he walks right next to the soldiers, showing them an electrical device with the blueprint of the pyramid, with a red mark. "You have your targets, Move out!"

* * *

Lara and Kurtis arrived at one of the rooms and started coughing "poisonous gasses" Kurtis said and pulled his shirt over his noise. "Can't breathe" Lara said and this was not the Louvre. There were no closets containing gas masks into some laboratory. They turned away from the gas and entered the next room. That damned pyramid was a maze of communicated chambers.

Kurtis could see Lara was going to passes out any minute if she those not get fresh air. He was lucky, his powers can help him built more air in his longs for something like this, he only wished that he could try to use it under water, that was for him the toughest part of his training back when he was a little boy, but gas was for him a piece of cake.

"This is so great" she whispered as they went down the next set of stairs "this is a trap" Kurtis knew she was right but he was wondering who had come and gas the place up. "Let's go this way" Lara said and pulled Kurtis into another chamber. "Wonder whose here?" Kurtis mumbled but Lara heard him "I'll give you one guess who it can be" Lara answered and couldn't walk anymore, so she sat down. "Gunderson" Kurtis said and pulled Lara "Yes him" But that's not way Kurtis had said it.

He pulled Lara to run and she did, not knowing way but they started running when bullets started breaking artifacts and priceless furniture among which the adventurers where running. Lara looked back to see Gunderson and his soldiers, firing at them. "Lucky guess" Kurtis said from the front of her and she only smiled.

The adventurers are running alongside the Pyramid's hallway, being now chased by Gunderson and his soldiers. This took Lara back to the Louvre where she was chasing Kurtis for her painting and they both were being chased by Gunderson and his soldiers. She smiled at the memory and kept on running behind Kurtis and again like in the Louvre Kurtis blows a door open with his supernatural powers, just by raising his hand. Kurtis then unclipped his Chirugai and throws it to cut loose a big, round stone plate that started to roll towards a door.

Lara could understand how there was a same stone plate here and in the Louvre, that's when she remembered the Louvre had send this plate to Mexico, and now Lara knew where it went. Lara then stumbles a bit while trying to avoid being hit by the Chirugai. Kurtis caught the Chirugai and with a smirk on his face, as he clipped it back to his belt. "You really should be careful" he said and she only rolled her eyes.

Then they both run past the rolling stone plate, and Lara missing it with an inch. It crushes one of Gunderson's soldiers and blocks the door. Gunderson becomes mad and punches the stone plate in anger.

Lara is running along the hallway after noticing that Kurtis had already gone and as she runs, she comes to a corner and bumps into the wall for not slowing down. Kurtis sat on a railing, with a smirk on his face "You really need to learn to stop bumping into walls like that." He said as she came closer. "Well you need to stop leaving me behind, warrior boy." She said and stood next to him.

"Well I'll see you down stairs he said and Lara being not fast again, couldn't stop him from falling backward. _Why can't he just take the stairs like a human being, _she asked herself as she saw him land to the ground unharmed again. He waited for just there. Lara sighted and started running down the stairs.

Kurtis observes her running from down below an in a short time, he then runs off. Lara saw this and sighted, _can't that man ever wait_; she thought and jumped to the floor from the stairs railing. She landed on the ground also unharmed and run after him "This really felt like the Louvre again" she whispered to herself, as she reached him outside the pyramid, she finds him on the ground unconscious, remembering what had happen back in Paris, she turns around looking for the person who had knocked him out. In one corner Lara saw the soldier and shot him in the head, making him fall to the ground, she then made sure there wasn't more. When it was clear she turned her attention back to Kurtis.

Lara reaches for Kurtis's neck making sure he was just unconscious and not dead. At least she found a pulse and sighted in relief. She sat down next to him, waiting for him to wake up.

Not so long after he was knocked out that he wakes up again, seeing Lara next to him, and that she was conscious. "Why am I not surprised" Kurtis said and sat up straight, Lara looked at him "I learned from my mistake back at the Louvre. You ok?" she answered. Kurtis looked at her with a smirk "I only have a headache but I'm fine, thanks for asking." He said "We need to get out of here" he added and Lara only nodded her head and got up. "Need help" she asked him but he only smirk "I'm fine" He answered and also got up "Let's head back to the hotel and figure this out." He added and they walked back to their jeep, which they had arrived in.

* * *

Elizabeth was tied to the wall in the boiling room, where she could see why it was called that, it was an actual boiling room and she could feel the heat. Karel walked in after the guards hanged her up and she could see that he was going to enjoy this. "Do what you want, Karel, I won't say a word" Elizabeth yelled at him. "Oh but I'm gonna enjoy hurting you Miss Clark until you surrender. You mortals always have a breaking point." He said and snapped his finger. A guard took a long iron out of the fire and came closer with is. Elizabeth could feel the heat of the iron, that was so close to her but it didn't touch her yet.

"Now Miss Clark tell me what I want to know" Karel said and Elizabeth only smiled "Never" she said and the again Karel snapped his fingers. Elizabeth screamed in pain, the Iron had been placed on her arm, really deep and she was burning. The guard then took it out making Elizabeth breath heavy "That all you got" She said to Karel, who only smiled at her. The guard stabbed her this time in the stomach, making her scream again. This went on and on, Karel asking her the same thing over and over but she only spat at him say she'll rather die, then tell him.


	12. Chapter 12: Divination

Lara and Kurtis walked into Lara's hotel room, and Kurtis sat down on the bed, as Lara took out the key they had gotten. The key looked like a real key, just as big as Lara's fist and it was made out of Iron with the head of the key looking like a lion. Lara examines it carefully and heard Kurtis speak "We need the next location." And Lara looked at the key closely but she just saw it as big key, nothing else. "But how?" Lara asked and tossed the key to Kurtis who caught it. He now looked at but touching the lion on the Key, he froze.

Lara looked at Kurtis and walked up to him "Kurtis?" she called but it was like he wasn't there. "Kurtis!" She said in worrier. She shook him and shook him but, he felt cold like ice and his eyes were red. "Kurtis, come on." Lara yelled and paced the room.

* * *

Kurtis found himself somewhere back in time, in a village. There was Lions walking around the people, which were strange to Kurtis. It was like these Lions were pets to the villagers. He saw a man, walking with a big key in his hand; the head of it was missing. Kurtis followed him to a metal maker, who was slamming a hammer at metals and burning them to look like master pieces. Kurtis saw the man give the key to another man and heard them speak. "Garan, I want you to make a lion's head on this Key." The man who handed the Key to Garan said.

"Sure Kai." Garan answered and looked at the key "Is this made of real iron?"

"Yes, and I want the lion's head the same, I have more that iron if you need." Kai answered and placed a basket on the table; Garan looked inside and saw the Iron. "Thank you Kai, I will have it read in two days." Garan said shocking the Kai's hand. "May I ask how you family is doing?" Kai asked "they are doing fine, thanks for asking." Garan answered "I have to go, see you in two days, Garan" Kai said. "Goodbye, Kai." Garan said and went to work.

The whole scene changed and Kurtis saw Kai go into a cave, up in a mountain with key. Kurtis followed him and found Kai at the end of the cave, performing a ritual and dropping the key in a pit below. Kurtis frowned and wondered why he had done that, but soon his question was answered. The Key came back up and Kai took it and left the cave.

The scene changed again and Kurtis found himself in a chamber, where Kai was kneeling in front of monks and not any monks, Lux Veritatis monks and he listen in again. "Kai Heissturm, you failed to protect the key from evil, now you will be punished for your sin." The master of the monks said. "It wasn't my fault, the Amazonian-" Kai was interrupted by one of the chief of the monks "Silence Heissturm" and he just looked at the master and soon the grant master walked in "Father, please the Amazonian-" again he was silenced by the same chief, the chief punched him in the face. His father, the grant master looked at him "You failed and you will be sent to the lions pit with the Key, and you will die and your spirit will go on protecting the Key." He said and sat down. "Any last words, Kai Heissturm" the master asked. "The Amazonian will be again born and she will be doing anything to get that sword, mark my words." Kai said and his father only looked at him in shame, out of his four children the one had brought nothing but shame to his family. "Take him." His father order, a tear falling down his cheek but he wiped it away fast.

The scene changed again and Kurtis was brought back to his body, so hard that he fell back; at least the bed was underneath him, he tried to open his eyes but could hear his name being called.

* * *

Kurtis's body fell felt backward on the bed and Lara run up to him "Kurtis?" she yelled and shock him "Kurtis!" She said a tear fell down her cheek. She tried to wake him but his eyes just fell close again.

Kurtis opened his eyes and saw Lara's head on his chest, crying. "Lara?" he said with shaken voice but Lara looked up at him, wiping her tears away. "I thought that-"she paused and he came up in a sitting potation and looked at Lara "I'm fine and I have the location of the next key." He said and Lara just smiled "Where is it." She asked "In the lions pit." He answered and Lara just looked at him, he notice this "It's in Greece." He answered her quiet question; she smiled and kissed him on his lips. "Then Greece it is." She said and he only took her into an embrace, kissing her full on the lips.

* * *

The next morning came fast and Kurtis was the one to wake up first, he seeing Lara in his arms, asleep. He then got up slowly, not to wake her and he picked his pants up, putting in on and walking out onto the balcony. He took out a cigarette and lights it. Taking a drug of it, he thought of what Kai said about the Amazonian and trying to get the sword. He took another drag of drug and blow out the smoke. "Morning" a voice said for behind, making Kurtis snap out of his thought. He turned around and looked at Lara, who stood there with his shirt on. "Morning." He said back and throws the cigarette to the ground and embraced Lara.

Lara hated the smell of cigarettes but on him it worked perfectly. She placed her head on his warm chest, and taking in the embrace. "We need to find Elizabeth before we leave for Greece." Lara said and looked up at Kurtis who only smiled at her. He kissed her on the lips "Where do you think we must look for her?" He asked and kissed her lips again.

She taking in his tender kisses sighted and broke the embrace, she walked up the railing of the balcony "I have no idea" she said and she felt arms from behind her, wrapping her in them. She leaned her head back and heard his voice "We find Karel, and then we find Elizabeth." He said and they both enjoyed looking at the sunrise in each others arms.


End file.
